


The Bucket List

by Michelle_Leon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Author Is Not An Expert on Science Or Medicine But She Tries, Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Dark Reylo, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Medicine, Modern Era, New York City, Palpatine Family Drama, Redemption, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Rey and Sheev Go on a Roadtrip, Reylo - Freeform, Science, Science Experiments, Sheev is a Drama Queen, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, They Put the Fun in Dysfunction, drama lots of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon
Summary: “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”“Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.“I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.“How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter Roadtrip fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 78
Kudos: 186





	1. Third Times the Charm

* * *

**Chapter 1: Third Times the Charm**

Rey sighs. She stares intensely at the white envelope, embossed in her grandfather’s trademark _“S.P.”_ seal that is currently perched on her desk. As if it knew her thoughts, the red seal, in all its deep, crimson glory taunts her, mocks her. 

“We tried telling them you were in a meeting.” Kaydel Connix, Rey’s personal assistant, carefully enters her office. “Carrie and I tried to stop them when they ba-”

Rey’s eyes met Kaydel’s, promptly quieting the blond. Although Rey was known for her sweet and light-hearted demeanor, and was often praised for being the “best boss ever” by her colleagues; when it came to matters regarding her grandfather, they all knew to tread lightly. It was after all a _very_ touchy subject. 

“Who was it?” Rey asks softly, holding the envelope between her fingers.

Kaydel shakes her head, thinking about the impeccably dressed woman that had barged in the office not that long ago. “It wasn’t your grandfather if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

A scoff escapes Rey’s lips. _Of course_ it wasn’t her grandfather. With the amount of money and power he possessed, he had hundreds of lackeys to do his menial bidding for him. 

“You look upset,” Kaydel began, trying her best to cut the tension in the room. “Should I cancel your afternoon meeting?” 

Grabbing the letter opener on her desk, Rey mumbles a soft, “there’s no need to do that,” as she proceeds to slice open the envelope. Taking it as her cue to leave, Kaydel gives a quick glance at her boss before exiting her office.

Silence engulfs the room. The only sound present apart from Rey’s soft, steady breathing is the sound of paper being pulled apart. Her eyes roam across the detailing of the letter within the envelope. 

_“He always had a flare for dramatics.”_

Whereas the envelope was white, the card within was a deep onyx. The lettering, hand-written to perfection, using the finest gold ink was absolutely stunning. She idly traced a finger over one of the letters. 

The letter was indeed a work of art. It was the contents of the letter, however, that made Rey roll her eyes even more. This was the _third_ time she’s received such a letter. Although the packaging was different in terms of the envelope and presentation, the content was _always_ the same. 

_In Loving Memory of_

_Sheev Palpatine, forever in our hearts_

_Father, Grandfather & Friend._

Rey shakes her head as she crumples the letter. Carelessly tossing it to the side. 

Sheev Palpatine, her grandfather, the pharmaceutical mogul, _always_ had a flare for dramatics. After distancing herself from her family, Rey had done _everything_ in her power to get away from her lineage. Yet, of course Sheev Palpatine always knew how to ring her back in. He had yet _again_ orchestrated his own bloody funeral. For the _third_ fucking time. 

Her ringtone snaps her out of her musings. Rey groans as she notices who the caller on the other end is. 

_Speak of the devil._

Rey knows that she could just ignore the call, block the number, hell, she could even change her own number. But every single time her grandfather pulls this stunt, Rey always finds herself drawn back. Drawn right back into the insanity that is Sheev Palpatine. 

Maybe it was because she felt sorry for him. He was after all an aging tycoon with all the time and money in the world. Rey snorted. _“I definitely shouldn’t feel sorry for him.”_

Or Maybe it was because he was lonely. Sheev was a revolving door when it came to relationships. Rey had stopped keeping track of all the women and _men_ that he entertained. 

Yes, maybe that’s why she always let her train wreck of a grandfather in. He was lonely, a miserable feat she too unfortunately possessed. 

Rey opens her mouth but finds herself quickly cut off with, “I’m dead Rachel.” 

Her grandfather doesn’t even let her speak. _Here we go again._

“Is that so? Well then hell sure has some really great cell phone service.” Rey sits back on her chair and lets out a long sigh, “Why are you doing this... _again_?” 

Rey thinks about all the other times her grandfather has pulled this twisted stunt. The first time was when she had refused to attend his annual holiday party, stating she had propositions to work on for potential investors. Sheev had not taken her refusal lightly. In response, he had three of his assistants clad in black, personally deliver her an in memoriam card in the middle of her meeting. The next day as she rushed to the venue, not only was she surprised to see her dead grandfather very much alive and well but was even partying it up with New York City’s elite. 

Needless to say Rey was livid. 

_“Who in their right mind would do something like this!”_ Rey had demanded from her parents who seemed to be going along with the old man’s ploy. 

_“Just humor him,”_ her father insisted. _“You know how he is.”_

Oh yes, Rey knew exactly how her grandfather was. He was manipulative, demanding and did not take no for an answer. Sheev Palpatine was like a pest that would not go away. 

The second time Rey found herself the recipient of one of his in memoriam notices was when she declined his offer to make her CEO of one of his new business ventures.

 _“My business is doing perfectly fine,”_ Rey had declared to her grandfather, who was clearly not pleased by the rejection. _“I’ve been doing things on my own and I intend to keep it that way.”_

A few weeks later, Rey found herself face to face with one of her grandfather’s assistants, a black envelope in hand. Rey sighed. _“Let me guess, he’s dead.”_

Rey snaps back from her thoughts. On the other line, her grandfather is still droning on and on about why he did what he had to do to get her attention. 

“Well, how else was I supposed to get in touch with my granddaughter. You don’t return any of my calls or my emails-” 

“FYI _normal_ people don’t fake their own deaths.” Rey interjects, only to have her voice drowned out by her grandfather’s incessant ranting. 

“I even bought the bloody building next to your office and what do you do? You move!” 

She hears him sigh on the other end. For a brief moment, he _almost_ sounds defeated. 

“I was trying to make amends and your response is to move.” 

Rey lets out a snort. “That should have been a cue for you to take a hint and fuck off.” 

“Now that’s just rude of you Rachel.” He snaps. Scolding her as if she were a little girl. 

Rey cringes. She hates hearing her real name, the name she had shed many, many years ago. Rachel was a reminder of her past. A young girl who had no say in her life. A young girl who was controlled. _Rachel_ attended all the prestigious private schools, took etiquette lessons and ballet. She was groomed to be perfect.

 _Rey_ on the other hand, fought back. She questioned everything and anything that was thrown her way. She made mistakes, learned from said mistakes and moved on. She lost everything she knew but gained everything she needed. She was a survivor. 

“I go by Rey now,” She states firmly, “I’ve told you this several times.” On the other end, she hears her grandfather let out a tsk. 

“Whether you’re Rey or Rachel, you’re still my bloody granddaughter and the least you can do is stop ignoring me when I-”

Rey quickly cuts him off. “I’m not some dog that runs to your every beck and call.” 

“For god’s sake Rachel, stop being dramatic. No one called you a dog.” 

“ _I’m_ being dramatic? You fake your own death every time just to get my attention!” Rey knows her voice is rising and she’s thankful for her soundproof office walls. 

“I had to do what was necessary,” Her grandfather casually replies, “I was being ignored yet again and we both know how I _hate_ being ignored Rachel.”

“If I don’t answer your calls or your emails when you’re _alive_ , what makes you fucking think that I’d come running to you when you’re _dead_? Take a hint Sheev!” 

There is silence on the other line. _“I should have just ignored his stupid call.”_ Rey thinks as she runs a hand through her hair. 

She puts down her phone, not bothering to hang up. If she’s truly offended her grandfather then he can have the liberty of hanging up. 

_“Why do I always keep letting you in?”_

Rey lets out another sigh as she continues to run her fingers through her hair. A habit she tends to gravitate towards whenever she’s feeling frustrated. _“Why do I keep doing this to myself? I’m just as twisted as you.”_

She hears her grandfather as he clears his throat on the other end, and this brings her attention back. 

He didn’t hang up.

He stayed on the line.

“You always bring out the worst in me,” Rey begins slowly. Her voice dangerously low, with an icy edge. “I can’t recall a time where I had a decent conversation with you. One that didn’t end in yelling.” 

Her grandfather remains silent. Something Rey is not used to, considering her grandfather _always_ has something to say. 

“Are you finished?” Her grandfather finally asks. Straight to the point as always. 

“Are _you_?” Rey counters back. Her anger slowly rising again. 

“Actually,” he begins slowly, “I am. I am done now.” 

Rey furrows her brows. _What the hell?_

“To put simply, I _am_ dying Rachel and this time it’s for real. This is not a hoax or a scam, this is the actuality of my life. ”

Rey freezes. Considering his track record, he wasn’t the most honest man alive and given his penchant for using death as a way to get in touch with her, she was definitely unsure whether to take the bait on his sudden declaration.

“If you’re lying to me, I need you to stop right _now_ ,” Rey grits out, her patience wearing thin.

“But alas I’m not. The third time is truly the charm, because this time around _you_ get what you want.” 

Rey freezes at his words. Was that what he really thought? 

“I never wanted you dead Sheev,” Rey replies, “I wanted you away from me and away from the new life I was leading but that didn’t mean I wanted you dead.” Rey pauses for a moment, weighing her next words carefully. “As much as I hate admitting this, you are still my grandfather.” 

She hears him chuckle on the other end. A rare and oddly disturbing sound. “Well, I appreciate the kind words Rachel-”

“It’s Rey,” she sighs, knowing all too well that he was never going to acknowledge her as “Rey” and would continue to remind her of who she truly is and where she came from. 

Sheev simply ignores her comment. 

“As I said, I am dying and this time it’s for real. I want you to come visit me this week because I have important matters to discuss.” He clears his throat, “Before you turn me down, I am coming to you as a grandfather and not as an aggressive businessman.” 

_Was there even a difference?_

Rey bites her lip. “I...I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Dying or not, Rey was still distancing herself from her family and this new revelation was definitely not going to change her stance. 

Her grandfather lets out an arrogant huff, “ _Surely_ you can offer a dying old man a bit of your time,” He states, a bit too dramatically for her taste. 

“What is it that you want me to do?” She asks, treading lightly on the topic. She was curious but she was definitely not curious enough to pursue anything. 

“As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.” 

_“Understatement of the fucking century.”_ Rey thinks bitterly. She’s fiddling with the pens on her desk, a nervous habit of hers.

“I’ve compiled a list of people who...who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.” 

Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along. _What in the actual fuck_. 

“How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!” 

Her grandfather chuckles on the other end. “Now, now, Rachel. If you must know I’ve narrowed down my list.”

Rey scoffs bitterly, “How _narrow_ are we talking?” 

“Five...five individuals.” She listens carefully, waiting for her grandfather to speak more about the five “special” individuals he’s chosen to meet with, but Sheev says no more. 

Rey lets out a sigh. “Can’t you just write them an email or something?” She asks. She checked her phone and took note of the time. _30 fucking minutes_. She’s been on the phone with this man for 30 minutes. 

“I would, however, I’d like to see these people one last time.” Her grandfather responds, “I want to _see_ them one last time.” 

_“And I’m sure they’d rather not see you.”_ Rey thinks. She’s tempted to say it out loud but chooses to hold her tongue instead. 

“And where exactly do I play a part in this?” She asks carefully. 

“Well, you’ve always been better with people Rachel,” He begins, “I hope that with you by my side you can help me make amends the _right_ way.” 

Rey hesitates. She feels herself breaking into a laugh. Not a genuine, light-hearted laugh, but the kind of laugh one resorts to when the irony of the situation has become too much.

The reality of her situation felt too much of a joke. Her grandfather was asking _her_ for tips on forgiveness, when she herself couldn’t even bring it upon herself to forgive him. 

“Rachel, are you still there?”

Her grandfather’s voice snaps her out of her trance and Rey finds her head spinning. 

“I will help you,” She begins carefully, “but once this is all done and you’ve made your peace, you will give me mine and leave me alone.” 

She can almost feel the hesitation in her grandfather but when he says, “Yes, I understand,” she knows she has taken some of the control back. 

She hangs up quickly before he can add anything else. Anything else he has to say, has to wait until she sees him personally. 

_45 minutes_. She was on the phone with the man for 45 minutes. 


	2. Humor Me, Darling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”  
> “Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.  
> “I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”  
> Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.  
> “How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”
> 
> When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter Roadtrip fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: M (Mature) - For strong language
> 
> It took some time for me to piece this chapter together, but here we go: Chapter 2!  
> Chapter 2: Rey & Grandpa Palps meet and discuss some serious business.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Humor Me, Darling**

Her eyes dart back and forth across the restaurant. She can’t help that she’s nervous. She is about to commit to the _stupidest_ request ever, all because she decided to be the bigger person. 

She checks her watch. _12:15p.m._ it says. She has five minutes to change her mind and bolt right out if she wants to. And god, did she _really_ want to. With a sigh, she flips through the menu, trying her best to focus on something else. Something other than her meeting with _him_. 

Rey hasn’t seen her grandfather in over a year. If he’s _truly_ dying, she doesn’t know what to expect. She eyes the people at the restaurant. Not a single person in her line of sight matches the description of the ruthless Sheev Palpatine. 

Physically, her grandfather is not an intimidating man. He’s average in height with a slight built. His head of silvery-white hair is always immaculately brushed back. What Sheev Palpatine lacked in physicality, he more than made up for in his devious ways. 

Sheev Palpatine was a master manipulator. He rose through the upper echelons of the business world by knocking down his competition. He schemed, built alliances and broke those alliances once he was done, carelessly casting aside those who had helped him make his way to the top. 

As the patriarch of the Palpatine family, he was just as cold and calculating. Towards his own flesh and blood, _his_ son, Rey watched as her father reduced himself to nothing. He was a dog, who did her grandfather’s bidding. 

As a child, Rey often found herself lying in bed, listening as her mother and father argued. It was always about the same thing. It was always about _him_.

 _“He’s controlling you. Why can’t you see that?”_ Her mother would say.

From her bedroom, Rey pictures her mother. Her delicate features, stained with tears. 

_“You...you don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ Her father would counter weakly. 

_“He’ll do it to her too you know. He’ll dictate her life and you’re too much of a coward to do anything! To say anything!”_

Rey gasps as she hears the sound of glass breaking permeate through her bedroom walls. She’s gripping her covers tightly. 

_“Without him…”_ Her father’s voice is shaking. _“Without him, we have nothing. Without him we are nothing.”_

Rey can hear her mother’s sobs getting louder. She resists the urge to get out of her bed, to run to her mother to comfort her. For a moment, there is complete silence. Rey can’t tell whether they’ve reduced their conversations to whispers or there truly is nothing left to say.

Her heart constricts as she hears her father’s sobs. Her father, her sweet, hard-working father was powerless and it broke him. 

_"Y-you’re wrong.”_ She hears her mother’s soft voice. _“My darling, y-you’re wrong.”_

Rey closes her eyes, her mother’s words that night forever etched in her soul. _“Without him, we have everything.”_

At the tender age of eight, Rey decides that Sheev Palpatine is a monster. A monster whose hurt and destroyed _everyone_ and _everything_ she’s ever loved. In the darkness of her bedroom, Rey decides that she will do everything in her power to resist the man whose broken her mother and father’s soul. She will _not_ bow down before him. 

There’s movement from the corner of her eye and Rey is transported back to the restaurant. She turns her head. _It’s not him_. An elderly couple walks past her. 

She picks up her menu. She’s read the list of soups twice now. _Vegetable bisque with crispy prosciutto, roasted mushroom & brie, cauliflower, pear & bleu cheese _. Her stomach grumbles, an unfortunate reminder of why she shouldn’t have skipped breakfast. 

Rey flips through the rest of the menu, then back to the soup list again. _Spiced carrot & lentil, cider & onion _...the choices are endless. Time waiting for her grandfather seems endless. 

“The vegetable bisque is a favorite of mine.”

Rey nearly drops her menu at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. 

_Shit_ . _Fucking Shit_.

The last thing Rey wanted was for her grandfather to see her frazzled. Yet here she was, with her heart pounding wildly; her hands gripping the menu like a lifeline. 

Setting the menu down, Rey looks up and locks eyes with her grandfather, in all his pompous glory. He is dressed to perfection in a dark navy suit. Even in his old age, he is still commanding and intimidating. 

She notices that he’s lost some weight. Although he stands before her proudly, she notices the dark circles under his eyes. He’s exhausted, yet too proud to ever let anyone know. 

“Good to see you Rachel,” her grandfather says, extending his arms for an embrace.

Rey remains firmly planted in her seat. She folds her arms and smirks, “Nice suit. Are you planning on getting buried today?” Her smirk widens as she watches her grandfather’s composure falter.

_Rey: 1, Sheev: 0._

It hasn’t even been five minutes since his arrival, yet the tension around them is growing and they both know it. 

Rey notices a few of the other patrons glance their way. Some quickly turn their heads, afraid of being spotted, while others; the men with their poorly tailored suits, openly stare with the hopes that the pharmaceutical giant would simply notice them. Rey rolls her eyes. 

_“Pathetic, all of them,”_ she thinks bitterly as she watches the circus unfurl before her. 

Her grandfather had that effect on people. Wherever Sheev went, people flocked to him with the hopes of one day being worthy enough of sitting in the pantheon of gods, alongside New York City’s elite. 

“Do you want me to stay?” 

Rey’s eyes dart from the group of gawking men to her grandfather’s companion. Next to her grandfather stands a tall, slim, brunette. She’s seen her before but can’t quite remember where. 

“I’ll call for you when I need you,” Sheev addresses the woman beside him. She gives a curt nod, before taking her leave.

Rey watches the woman. There was _definitely_ something very familiar about her. 

“You remember Bazine,” Sheev says as if reading her thoughts. He takes a seat across from Rey.

 _Bingo._ Bazine Netal. 

“She’s my nurse.” He remarks, casually picking up the menu and flipping through its pages. 

Rey snorts at this, finally putting together the pieces as to where she had seen the brunette from. Bazine for starters was definitely not a nurse. She had been one of the aerial acrobat dancers hired to perform at one of her grandfather’s ridiculous soirees. 

Bazine had been a massive hit with the crowd that evening and everyone could not stop fawning over the graceful dancer. Everyone _including_ her grandfather. 

“You mean your new toy?” Rey states smugly. She loves calling him out on his bullshit. 

Sheev chuckles at his granddaughter’s words, clearly unfazed. Setting his menu down, he turns to Rey with an icy smile, “Careful now Rachel. She could be your _new_ grandmother.” 

Rey glares at her grandfather. _Asshole. I wouldn’t be surprised if he does actually marry her._

Sheev Palpatine was the antithesis of what a grandfather should be. While grandfather’s were expected to be nurturing and full of love, Sheev was the exact opposite. He lacked empathy and the only “love” he knew was his daily dose of tough love. 

_“The world doesn’t stop Rachel just because you didn’t get a hug.”_

He had coldly remarked one afternoon after Rey had skinned her knee. She was five and had ran to him for comfort, only to find herself turned away. _“Now go wipe your face. Must I remind you that you’re a representation of me, and I will not have my grandchild sniffling about in public.”_

Rey sighs deeply at the memory. 

_You were an asshole then and still an asshole now._ Rey thinks bitterly. _Am I really supposed to believe that you’re a changed man?_

A blonde haired waiter nervously approaches their table. His eyes dart between the young woman and her much older companion, who are intensely glaring at one another.

Rey is the first to break contact as she turns to the waiter with a soft smile. The young waiter flinches. Surprised at the sudden change in demeanor from the young woman who not that long ago looked as if she were about to wring the older gentleman’s neck. 

“I’ll have a glass of your _most_ expensive red, please.”

If she had to endure a couple of hours with her grandfather, Rey knew that she was definitely going to make it worth her while. 

From the corner of her eye, she notices her grandfather staring at her intently. Rey ignores the scrutiny in his gaze and proceeds to order.

“I’ll also have the 6-ounce Wagyu ribeye, cooked medium-well with a side of the parmesan Tuscan mushrooms.” 

“A-and for you sir?” The young waiter looks like he’s about to faint.

Sheev looks at Rey, before turning to the waiter with a cold smile. “I feel like celebrating today young man.”

Rey arches a brow. 

“I feel like celebrating in a _very_ grand way.”

She visibly tenses. _Oh no. Oh no._

The young waiter robotically nods, unsure as to what the older man means.

“To celebrate this _rare_ meeting with my _only_ grandchild,” Sheev turns to look at Rey, who is glaring daggers at him. “I will have the Bluefin tuna, lightly seared and drizzled with Beluga caviar.” 

The waiter blanches, unsure of what to say. 

Rey closes her eyes and sighs. _Of course, he just had to be a pompous ass._

Not only did her grandfather order one of the most expensive dishes in existence, but it was a dish that the restaurant definitely _did not_ carry. 

“That’s not on the menu.” Rey points out flatly. 

Her grandfather merely nods as he eyes the young waiter, who by now is nervously sweating.

“I know you’ve been away far too long from my kind of life Rachel,” he begins, “but I like to judge a dining establishment by the _quality_ of their service.” 

Rey openly rolls her eyes at the man before her. “It’s not on the menu Sheev,” she grits out but to no avail. 

“Young man,” The waiter gulps. “I’d like for you to go and relay my order to your chef. Surely, a highly esteemed chef has the connections to make my order a possibility. Now hurry along and let the staff know.” 

Rey sighs as she watches the young waiter scurry back to the kitchen. Running away like an embarrassed puppy with its tail between its legs. With any luck, maybe the kitchen staff would take turns spitting on her grandfather’s food. _Gods she wished they did._

“Don’t glare at me like that Rachel,” Her grandfather’s voice breaks through her thoughts and she is instantly reminded of where she is. “I am simply establishing my worth. These people know that I enjoy the finer things and so the finer things I shall have.”

_In other words, throw money at their faces and watch the working class dance. Dance like puppets on a string._

Folding her arms across her chest, Rey decides to get straight to the point. 

“What are you dying of?” Rey asks casually as if asking for the time. She’s not here for the small talk. 

“Poetic justice,” Sheev replies with a bitter laugh. Rey does not laugh with him.

“How long do you have?” Rey presses on, earning her a scowl from her grandfather. 

“My goodness Rachel! Is this a bloody interrogation or lunch with my granddaughter?” He demands. “Can’t we just have lunch first and then talk business? Honestly, it’s as if you’ve lost all the etiquette training you’ve received.”

“I’m not here to walk down memory lane with you. If that’s what you were expecting then I hate to break it to you Sheev, but that’s not happening.” Rey replies icily. 

She takes out her cellphone and sets the timer to _5 minutes_. She turns her phone to her grandfather before proceeding to speak.

“You once told me that a good businessman knew that an investment would be worth it if one were able to convince potential investors within 5 minutes.” She starts her timer. “So start talking Sheev.”

There is a wicked grin on her grandfather’s face. “From the moment you were old enough, you tried to turn your back on who you really are. Deny the truth that is your family.” His grin widens, “But look at you now. My, my, what a _ruthless_ negotiator you’ve become, granddaughter. It’s like staring at a mirror.” 

Rey winces at his words,“I am _nothing_ like you.” 

“Oh how _you_ humor me darling.” 

“You’re wasting time.” She says, reminding him of the timer she’s set on their conversation. 

Sheev plucks the phone from Rey’s hand. He watches as the timer edges closer and closer to zero. A sick, perverse reminder of how _his_ life is ebbing away. 

“It matters not what I have and how long I have left to live.” He begins. His voice low and menacing. Rey does not flinch or back down. Instead, she glares at him defiantly. 

“Over the phone you said that you would help me Rachel.”

“I did. But I need to know-”

He raises a hand to silence her. She is annoyed by the fact that he’s cut her off in such a way. 

“And you will know in time. But for now, what I want is for you to help me locate and meet with these individuals.” Sheev reaches into his suit jacket pocket and retrieves a folded piece of paper. 

He opens the paper and sets it on the table before Rey. She glances down and reads through the list of names he has written down. There are five names on the list. 

“Why these people?” Rey asks. Her eyes are still trained on the names. “Surely you’ve made tons of enemies in your life, yet you specifically want to seek out these five. I want to know why.”

“I know these people will _never_ forgive me, and I for one will _not_ grovel or beg for their forgiveness.” 

Rey scoffs. “Then what’s the point of trying to make amends then?” 

Sheev pauses for a moment as he looks at his list. “I sit on a throne built on the backs of individuals who I’ve used and bled dry. I regret nothing of my actions. I did what needed to be done.”

Rey looks over the list of names again and is still unsure as to what exactly her grandfather means.

“This family...I have bled the most.” 

For a moment, Rey is unable to read her grandfather. She is still uncertain whether his eyes are that of remorse or simply another tactic of his to make her gain his sympathy. All she knows is that she has a lot of work to do. 

She knows that she’s never going to get a straight answer from her grandfather and his cryptic bullshit. If she wanted answers, she needed to do some digging on her own and it had to start with the names on his list. 

_Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo._

She needed to know the story. Their story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello & Greetings!  
> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter (and now this, the 2nd chapter) of my story! It took some time for me to get this chapter together but I'm pretty satisfied by how it turned out.
> 
> This chapter made me hungry with all the food references! I definitely googled "fancy soups," because this girl knows nothing of soups and fancy dishes haha. But yes, apparently Blue fin Tuna and Beluga caviar are pretty darn expensive dishes! 
> 
> If ever there are any typos or grammar errors, I'll have to fix that later because it's almost midnight and I need to sleep haha. Leave any comments and feedback below, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	3. The Dead Don't Want to be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”  
> “Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.  
> “I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”  
> Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.  
> “How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”
> 
> When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter Roadtrip fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! It's midnight and I need to get some sleep but I really wanted to get this out. Note to self, I need to stop writing at 8pm and finishing chapters at midnight haha. Thank you all so much for reading my story! I really appreciate it! Here's some background notes in regards to this chapter.
> 
> So, I tried to play around with the years and ages, but clearly I am TERRIBLE at Math. Therefore, I'm not going to specify what year it is haha, just maybe the ages. 
> 
> In the Flashbacks:  
> \- Anakin is 28 when he meets Sheev Palpatine.  
> \- Palpatine is 47 when he meets Anakin.  
> \- In my story & my AU world, Anakin and Padme are a year apart. Padme is 29, Anakin is 28. 
> 
> RATING WARNING: M (Mature) - For strong language

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dead Don’t Want to be Found**

There are five people on Sheev Palpatine’s list. He refers to them as the family he has bled the most. Rey is not entirely sure as to what he means by this. Sheev was a fortress. Aside from disclosing their names, he had refused to say more in regards to who these people were to him and why he had a strong desire to reconnect with them. She looks over the list of names _again_. She’s been re-reading the same names for quite some time now that she’s committed them to memory. Rey has never heard of these people, their names foreign to her lips. 

_Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo._

She’s currently back in her office. Kaydel is mildly surprised to see her boss back so soon. 

“Did...did it go well?” Kaydel treads lightly, not wanting to offend or unleash the inner beast that she knows Rey has hidden underneath. Rey nods as she takes off her jacket. “I was worried you know,” Kaydel mutters softly, “I know how much he gets under your skin.”

“I appreciate that Kay,” Rey responds with a soft smile. “Listen Kay, I’ve got a lot of work to finish, so can you just cancel everything I have scheduled for the afternoon?”

“Umm.. _.everything_?” Kaydel asks, her eyes wide. “You know Poe had a product pitch this afternoon right?” 

_Shit. Yes, yes he did_. 

Poe Dameron, her VP in marketing and one of her closest friends was definitely not going to take this well. 

“Yes, and now I want you to cancel it. Some important things have come up that require my undivided attention for the duration of the day.” Rey states simply. 

Kaydel nods robotically. She wants to ask what these important things are but decides against it. Instead, she asks Rey whether she needs anything else. “Just tell Poe that I’m sorry for cancelling last minute.” 

Kaydel nods and makes her way to the door. “Oh by the way Kay,” Rey calls after the young blond, who eagerly turns back with a slight jump. “Please make sure that _no one_ disturbs me. My door is to be left shut and there is no need to check in on me. Thanks.”

As the door closes behind her assistant, Rey situates herself behind her desk. Now she can finally work in peace. She stares at her computer screen. _Where do I even begin?_ After her meeting with her grandfather, Rey had left with a myriad of emotions brewing within her. She was confused and curious at the same time. _Who are these people and why does he want to find them so badly?_

Turning her attention back to her computer, she types one of the names onto the search engine. _Anakin Skywalker_ . She browses through the results that pop up. She notices that the majority of the results lead her to medical pages, specifically medical research conducted by a _Dr. Anakin Skywalker_ . Rey flips to an empty page on her notepad and writes down the name Anakin Skywalker, and next to it the word _doctor_. 

“This makes sense,” Rey says to herself out loud. Her grandfather is after all a pharmaceutical king. It was no secret that he was in constant contact with individuals in the medical field. Rey figures that Dr. Skywalker was just one of many doctors her grandfather had worked with. 

Several articles later, Rey discovers that Anakin Skywalker was quite the prodigy in the medical field and was highly revered by the science and medicine community. Phrases such as _“Rising Star in the World of Medicine,”_ or _“Young Medical Genius,”_ are attached to his name in every article she sees. 

She is currently scrolling through one particular article, when she halts at a new discovery. On her screen is an image of Anakin Skywalker. He is young, handsome and quite tall in stature. Rey’s eyes dart to the individual standing next to Dr. Skywalker, right next to him, beaming proudly is her grandfather. He is younger in this picture but his eyes remain the same. _Cold with a glint of mischief_.

Rey zooms in on the picture. Her grandfather and Dr. Skywalker are firmly grasping each other’s hands in a handshake. Anakin is not beaming as much as her grandfather. A small smile graced his features, however, Rey can’t help but notice how forced it seems. 

She reads the tag that is listed underneath the image, “Brilliant young doctor, Dr. Anakin Skywalker, to run new research project funded by multi-billionaire, Sheev Palpatine.” _Bingo._ She scribbles the new information down on her notepad and continues to read the rest of the article. 

“Dr. Anakin Skywalker, 28, the young medical genius that has been shaking up the medical community has been announced as the head of _Project Luminous_ , a tightly wrapped research project funded by multi-billionaire, Sheev Palpatine. Mr. Palpatine who is chairman and CEO of Palpatine Inc., one of the nations top pharmaceutical companies, has apparently invited Dr. Skywalker on board for this new medical venture. Not much is known of _Project Luminous_ , but sources say Mr. Palpatine has his eyes set on furthering the research on genetic engineering.” 

Rey opens another tab on her computer and types the word _Project Luminous_ into the search engine. “What the hell,” She frowns at the results. Rey reads through the various headlines that grace her screen. “Project Luminous disbanded, eccentric billionaire’s research comes undone, Sheev Palpatine loses millions to disbanded project.” 

_What the hell happened here?_

Rey clicks on one of the articles and begins to read through the information. “Project Luminous, the costly, secretive project backed by billionaire Sheev Palpatine has come undone. Those involved with the project have been sworn to secrecy and have been extremely tight lipped as to why the brainchild of the eccentric billionaire has fallen through the cracks.”

Rey scrolls through the article, trying her best to find any information about Project Luminous. What was it about? And what happened to have it end in such a way? 

Her eyes dart towards an article that reads, _“Fall from Grace: Anakin Skywalker Terminated as Head of Project Luminous.”_

Rey clicks on the article. She begins to read to herself, “Dr. Anakin Skywalker, who was personally appointed by Mr. Palpatine has been fired from the multi-million dollar project. Not much is known, but sources say that during one of the trials, Dr. Skywalker had crossed the line, questioning Mr. Palpatine’s decisions with the project. Mr. Palpatine is currently in the process of seeking legal council to have Dr. Skywalker’s medicine license revoked.” 

Rey gasps as she re-reads the last bits of the article. Her heart is racing and she suddenly feels numb. Rey types once more into the search engine, this time mixing the words Anakin Skywalker and Project Luminous. Several articles pop up, all referring to the unfortunate downfall of the young doctor. Rey wants to call her grandfather. She wants to demand answers and hear the story from his lips. But she knows he will never budge. At least _not yet_. 

She doesn’t want to solely rely on the articles she finds online. From the hours of research she spent, Rey learns that Anakin Skywalker had been an alumni at Coruscant University and had even served as one of the university’s youngest board members. Rey decides that if she wants more answers, she needed to get it straight from the source. She was going to get information from those that knew him at the university. 

“I need a plan first,” Rey says to herself, “I just can’t go down there and start asking about Anakin Skywalker. That wouldn’t look good.” She quickly pulls up Coruscant University’s website and clicks on the medical department page. 

_Maybe I can start here._

She looks through the list of faculty members. There’s way too many names and titles and medical jargon that she can’t keep up with. She looks back on her notes on Anakin. Rey’s eyes light up excitedly as a thought occurs to her. 

Anakin Skywalker specialized in human genetics. She quickly scrolls through the list of departments and institutes and finally finds what she is looking for. _Center for Human Genetics & Genomics _. She clicks on the page and at the very top is the name and contact information of the Center Director. 

_Kylo Ren, phD_

_Director, Center for Human Genetics & Genomics _

_Email: Kylo.Ren@CoruscantSchoolofMedicine.edu_

She quickly opens up her email and begins to compose a message. She glances at the time, it’s 6:10 pm. She knows that the chances of her meeting with the center director at such a short notice were slim. She drafts out an email anyway. After sending the email, Rey grabs her belongings and makes her way out. When she leaves the confines of her office, it comes as no surprise to her that most of her colleagues have gone home. 

_If he doesn’t reply to me today, he’ll reply tomorrow._ Rey thinks to herself as she makes her way to the elevator. _If he doesn’t reply tomorrow, then I’ll have to drop by in person then._

The elevator is in mid-descent when she hears her phone ping. Like a mad woman, she checks her phone and is extremely surprised to see a reply from the center director. 

**Dear Ms. Niima,**

**Good evening. I must admit that I find your message quite baffling. I am uncertain as to how I can provide my assistance in regards to your research about past faculty members at our institution. Your request seems more like an archival issue and therefore, I will forward your email to my colleague Dr. Zorii Bliss, who is the director of archival research.**

**Dr. Kylo S. Ren**

**Director, Center for Human Genetics & Genomics**

**Coruscant University - School of Medicine**

Rey frowns. _What the actual fuck_ . Maybe her email was _not_ clear enough and that dancing around the subject was clearly not the right way to go. Rey quickly types up her response.

**Dr. Ren,**

**This is not an archival issue. I need information on a specific former faculty member, Dr. Anakin Skywalker.**

**Best,**

**Rey Niima**

As soon as Rey sends out her reply, she finds herself instantly regretting it. Did she come on too strong? Was that too straight of a point? She lets out a frustrated sigh. “I should have just asked to meet in person.” Rey grumbles. _Great, just fucking great Rey!_

A few moments later, She freezes instantly as she hears her phone ping. _Fucking hell, he actually replied._

**Dear Ms. Niima,**

**If the matters you wish to discuss is in regards to Dr. Skywalker’s work and research; Dr. Chelli Aphra’s office hours are from M-Th, from 8:30am-5:00pm. I have cc’d her onto this email.**

**Dr. Kylo S. Ren**

**Director, Center for Human Genetics & Genomics**

**Coruscant University - School of Medicine**

Rey was starting to lose her patience. “This fucking director is a piece of work,” she groans. All she wanted was for her questions to be answered, yet here he was making things very difficult for her. Though it was not the reply she was looking for, it was close enough. Tomorrow she would pay Dr. Aphra a visit and hopefully find out more about Anakin Skywalker. 

Coruscant University is about a fifteen minute train ride from her apartment. It’s around 9am in the morning and she’s making her way downtown to the esteemed institution. Dr. Aphra had sent her a reply from last night’s email exchange, stating she was available to meet at 9:30 but had a speaking engagement at 10am.

It is exactly 9:15am, when Rey makes it to Coruscant University. She walks pass the pristine lawn, admiring along the way the breathtaking classic architecture the buildings have to offer. The campus is large and beautiful, and it takes Rey several detours until she finally reaches her destination. She was meeting Dr. Aphra at her office, situated inside the Center for Human Genetics & Genomics. The building is modern and sleek, with high glass windows, the complete opposite of the other buildings on campus. 

Rey checks in with the security desk and she is directed to the faculty offices. “Take the elevator to the 9th floor, then make a right. That’s where all the offices are.”

She mumbles a soft“Thanks.”

“I didn’t see her pass by, so I don’t think she’s in yet.” The security guard says, handing her back her I.D. “There’s a waiting area upstairs. You can wait for her there.” Rey gives a curt nod as she makes her way to the elevators. 

When she makes it to the 9th floor, she isn’t surprised to find it empty. After all, who in their right mind would want to talk about genetics so early in the morning. She spots the waiting area and makes her way towards one of the plush couches. Rey checks her watch, it’s nearing 9:30 and given Dr. Aphra’s tight schedule, Rey grows concerned that the woman has blown her off. She quickly checks her phone and finds no messages from the doctor. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Rey gets up from her seat and makes her way towards the offices. Each office door is labeled with the first initial letter and the faculty’s member’s last name. She checks each door she passes by. Turning the corner, she smiles as she sees what she’s looking for. C. Aphra, phD. 

She is about to knock on the door when she hears voices on the other side. The security guard was wrong. Dr. Aphra was in her office and she wasn’t alone. Rey strains her ears to hear. She hears the deep, baritone voice first.

“Keep your conversation short,” the deep voice commands. Rey furrows her brow. Where they talking about her? “I don’t know what this is about but keep the details plain and simple.”

She hears a woman chuckle from the other side. _That must be Dr. Aphra,_ Rey thinks. 

“I have nothing to hide Ren.” Rey freezes. _Ren_ ? Ren as in _Kylo Ren_? Her mind spins at the revelation. 

_Why the fuck is the director telling her what to do?_

“Trust me Ren, I’m just as baffled as you. I don’t know who this woman is and what she wants but if it’s simply for research purposes, then I see no harm in talking to her about my dear, good friend Ani.” 

_Friends. She was friends with Anakin Skywalker._

“That’s exactly my problem,” Kylo begins. “Why _now_? Why all of a sudden? Is she from the press? Or is she just a student curious about his work?”

“I don’t know Ren. I really don’t. And frankly, I won’t know unless I meet with her, which I’m supposed to right now.”

“Anakin Skywalker has been dead for years,” Rey gasps at his words. “His name and his work have been left dormant for years. This sudden interest is unnerving.”

“Well, it’s human nature. People like to unearth things out of curiosity.” 

“Maybe the dead don’t want to be found.” 

In that split second, Rey knows she’s made a big mistake. She should have just sat and waited in the waiting area. She should have just walked away as soon as she heard them talking. Instead, she let her fucking curiosity get the best of her. 

Her heart races wildly as Dr. Aphra’s office door opens. Rey is frozen in place. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Her mind screams. Standing before her, with a scowl on his face is Kylo Ren. Rey’s eyes meet his and all she wants is for the earth to swallow her whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, you've made it to the end! I probably won't update for a bit because I want to make sure I strategically plan the next chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter out and I'm pretty glad I got the backstory somewhat established. Feedback and comments are welcomed! :)


	4. Little Big Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”  
> “Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.  
> “I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”  
> Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.  
> “How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”
> 
> When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter Roadtrip fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: M (Mature) - For strong language

* * *

**Chapter 4: Little Big Lies**

When Rey was a little girl, she used to overhear her parents arguing at night through the thin walls of her bedroom. She didn’t _mean_ to listen in on the conversation. No, not at all. It just so happened that the two adults were talking loudly enough for her to hear. Rey finds herself feeling like that child again. She’s still firmly planted on the same spot and she feels so small, so _juvenile_ , before the two professionals who are currently looking at her. _Brilliant Rey, just fucking brilliant._ She mentally curses at herself for being too careless. This was _not_ the first impression she wanted to give off. 

Kylo Ren is _still_ glaring at her. She tries to match his intensity by not breaking contact, but finds herself faltering. This man was absolutely _intimidating_ . Tall, with a head of dark hair and broad shoulders, when she thinks director of the Center for Human Genetics, _he_ is not what she pictures. Rey had assumed that Kylo Ren was some senile scientist. Instead, she’s very surprised to learn that the mountain of a man that stands before her is the very same infuriating man she exchanged emails with the night before. 

“Are you Rey Niima?” 

Rey snaps herself back to reality as Dr. Chelli Aphra’s voice cuts through her thoughts. She finally breaks contact with Kylo Ren, though she could still feel his intense gaze upon her, and turns to the woman standing behind him. Rey nods robotically, answering the dark haired woman’s question. She hesitates when she opens her mouth to speak, afraid of how her voice might betray her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Is all Rey can say. 

Dr. Aphra offers her a reassuring smile, or at least Rey thinks it’s reassuring. The older woman places a hand on her taller companion’s arm. “It’s quite alright my dear. Dr. Ren was just _leaving_.” Kylo glances at the older woman and Rey quietly watches as he wrestles the thoughts in his head, all the unspoken words she knows he wants to say. 

“We’ll speak later,” Kylo mutters to the older woman as he steps out of her office and makes his retreat. Rey meets his eyes once more and notices the warning in the look he gives her. 

“Don’t mind him,” Dr. Aphra begins, “With all that’s been going on with the Center, midterms week and of course the occasional clash with faculty members, Kylo’s _always_ on the edge,” Her eyes twinkling with mirth as she says this. “Come on in, and I do apologize for keeping you waiting.” 

Rey steps inside the doctor’s office. She thinks about her own office space filled with stacks of documents, empty coffee cups, haphazardly thrown jackets and scarves that she knows she needs to take home but keeps forgetting, and she inwardly groans. Dr. Aphra’s office is _immaculately_ organized. She takes in the large bookcases filled from top to bottom with thick, medical textbooks; the countless medical degrees and awards that adorn her walls, as well as a few personal pictures. Rey quietly follows the doctor, who motions for her to take the seat by her desk. 

“I understand you had some questions about a former faculty member of ours?” Aphra asks. 

“Yes, on Anakin Skywalker.” Rey replies, getting straight to the point. “I’m sorry, but earlier when I overheard your conversation, Kylo,” she catches her mistake, “ _Dr. Ren_ mentioned he was dead?” 

Rey watches the doctor carefully, trying to catch any change in the older woman’s demeanor but finds none. Instead, Aphra simply smiles softly as if reminiscing about the past.

“Ani was a _friend_ of mine. I use that term loosely considering he and I had a very interesting friendship,” Aphra’s smile widens, “He was a brilliant person, such a great mind, and science just came naturally to him.” Rey listens intently as she takes in this information. She’s tempted to pull out her notepad but decides against it. Whatever Aphra reveals to her today, she would just have to keep track of mentally. “Oh, how rude of me, but did you want some tea?” Aphra asks. She’s on her feet before Rey can say no, walking to the corner of her office. Rey notices the coffee and tea station the doctor has set up. 

“Students must love coming here,” Rey remarks out loud.

Aphra turns to her curiously, “And why do you say that?”

Rey motions to her coffee and tea station. “For the free coffee and tea,” she states simply with a shrug. Aphra lets out an amused chuckle as she begins to prepare a cup. “And your office is _absurdly_ organized.” 

“You should see Ren’s,” Aphra replies, “If you think _this_ is organized, you’ll cry at the sight of that man’s office. But of course, his isn’t as inviting.”

“And why’s that?” Rey asks, a little too quickly. 

The doctor hands Rey a delicate teacup and saucer. “He doesn’t have a coffee and tea station,” she replies with a wink. “I hope you like Honeybush.” 

Rey thanks the doctor before proceeding to take a sip. She admires the intricate design of the teacup and can’t help but wonder more about the intriguing woman before her. 

“I was a little rough around the edges when I was in my twenties,” Aphra mentions, taking a sip from her own cup. She had been watching the younger woman from the corner of her eye. “Ani thought it would be a funny idea to get me a tea set as a joke,” She shakes her head at the memory. “He thought it’d make me more _refined_ , whatever that meant. Luckily for him I didn’t chuck the tea set at his head, and fortunately for me I didn’t, because it’s actually a beautiful set. It just took me _years_ to finally appreciate it.” There’s a hint of sadness in the doctor’s eyes and Rey considers her next question carefully. 

“Were you two classmates?” Rey asks. 

Aphra shakes her head. “Ani was older. I was an undergrad and completing my internship hours when I met him. He had heard about the loose canon of an undergrad medical student and decided to bring me on board one of his projects. That man took one hell of a risk with me.”

 _Project Luminous._ Rey can’t help but wonder whether this woman knew about her grandfather’s ill-fated venture. 

“Anyway, depending on his research, I’ll be happy to share with you some background information about them. Did you have a particular research project in mind?”

Rey knows she shouldn’t go there, at least not yet, but she finds her mouth betraying her and before she can reel back her words, she lets it slip. “Project Luminous. I want to know about Project Luminous.”

There is silence between the two women and like night and day, Rey _finally_ sees a change in Aphra’s demeanor. Her eyes darken and her lips are pressed together tightly. Aphra sets her teacup down and lets out a long sigh, fueling Rey’s curiosity. 

“That,” Aphra begins, carefully choosing her words. “That I’m afraid I cannot help you with. All the research and documents that have to do with that project were confiscated as soon as the project fell through the cracks.” Aphra sighs once more. “Sheev Palpatine, the rich bastard that funded the whole thing made sure to dispose of any evidence about it. Whoever worked on it was asked to sign a nondisclosure agreement and the repercussions for uttering a single word about the project was heavy.” 

“Were you involved in-” Rey is about to ask when she finds herself cut off.

“Ms. Niima, may I ask what this is about? May I ask what you are planning to do with this information?” Aphra stares at her intently. “You seem like a nice young woman and I’d hate to jump to conclusions that you are up to no good. I am simply curious as to what a young woman such as _yourself_ could possibly want to do with information about Anakin Skywalker. Let alone ask about Project Luminous.”

 _Shit._ At that moment, Rey knows that she has two options. She can either come clean and tell Aphra everything, the entire truth.

 _I’d be fucking insane to do that_ , Rey thinks. _What am I supposed to say to her? Hello, my name is Rey Niima. Actually, Niima was my mother’s maiden name and I’m actually Rey Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine’s granddaughter. Yes, the same Sheev Palpatine that paid for Project Luminous. By the way, did you know he’s dying and that he’s trying to make amends and reach out to people? Oh also, surprise! Anakin Skywalker is one of them!_

Or she could twist her story a little. Twist it into a little big lie. Rey decides then and there that she knows what she has to do. 

“I’m an enthusiast,” Rey remarks. _God I hope she buys into this shit_. “I’m quite fascinated with genetics and all that, so one day I just so happened to come across Dr. Skywalker’s work and grew curious and wanted to see what else I could find.” She knows her excuse is weak, her grandfather would surely laugh at her feeble attempt, but right now Rey is desperate for answers and she needs to protect her identity and her motives at all costs. 

She looks at Dr. Aphra and the woman doesn’t seem convinced. _Of course, she fucking isn’t. She probably thinks I’m some deranged stalker or conspiracy theorist_. An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air and Rey wrestles with whether she should add another lie on top of the one she just told or to simply wait for Aphra to speak. Her prayers are answered as Aphra clears her throat. 

“So, this is for a _hobby_?” Aphra treads carefully. 

Rey nods and feels like an idiot. _She definitely thinks I’m a nutcase._ “I’m not from the press, if that’s what you’re assuming.” Rey offers. She notices as the older woman slightly relaxes. “Like I said, I’m just doing this out of curiosity.” 

“Well, this is quite an odd hobby Ms. Niima,” Aphra begins. “Am I supposed to believe that any information I disclose about Anakin Skywalker, will simply remain with you because you’re curious? I’m sorry but I am not convinced.” 

“I might write a book,” Rey offers, trying her best to remain calm yet at the same time sound convincing enough for the doctor. “I haven’t really decided yet but maybe one day I’d like to pen a novel.” _I really need to stop talking. This woman is not buying any of the bullshit._

“A book?” Aphra raises a brow quizzically. “About Anakin Skywalker?” Aphra’s voice takes a dangerous edge and Rey realizes she’s walked into unchartered territory.

Rey shrugs her shoulders. “I haven’t decided, but like I said, it’s all up in the air right now and I was just really curious about him and his work.”

“I’d be _careful_ Ms. Niima if I were you,” Rey tenses at the doctor’s unexpected warning. “Though Anakin Skywalker was a shining star in the medicine and science community, and was known by many; he was also an extremely private man. Although, I cannot speak on his behalf or on behalf of his family, but trust me when I say, let the past die. I’d stop digging around for answers if I were you.” 

“I have no ill intent.” Rey tries to assure her. “I promise you that I mean no harm. Not to him, not to his family and even not to _you_.” 

Aphra offers her a soft smile. Her eyes look tired and pained. “I _want_ to believe you Ms. Niima. I _really_ do.” Aphra pauses briefly before proceeding, “but I am protecting my friend, his legacy and his work.” Rey nods at her words. “I _will_ offer you some information on his earlier works, but if you came to me to seek more about Project Luminous and Ani’s involvement, I will not speak further. Will that suffice?” 

_No, it absolutely won’t._ Rey knows she’s losing this battle. If she presses the doctor further for more information on Project Luminous, she’ll only end up scaring her away. _I’ll take what she can give me and work with that._

When Rey leaves Dr. Aphra’s office, she’s carrying with her a manila envelope of one of Anakin’s research. The information is useless to her but she pretends that it’s the most valuable thing ever when Aphra hands it to her. “Let me know what you think of this one,” Aphra said after handing the files. “I wrote a thesis paper based on this research.” Rey smiles at the older woman and mutters an appreciative thank you. 

“I’ll come back to return these when I’m done,” Rey offers.

The doctor shakes her head. “There’s no need Ms. Niima. Those are just copies and besides, that particular work of his is even available online. It’s hardly a secret.” Rey gives a small nod and leaves the doctor’s office. 

“Another dead end,” She mutters to herself as she makes her way to the elevators. Carefully, she flips open the manila envelope and takes out the contents. _More stacks of documents to add to my ever growing collection._ She reads through the documents and realizes that Aphra was right, there really is _nothing_ secretive about this. She walks inside the elevator cart and presses for the lobby. With a sigh, she thinks about her eventful morning. Rey doesn’t feel completely empty-handed. Even though Dr. Aphra would not budge when it came to talking about Project Luminous, she at least gained some new insights about Anakin and of course, her friendship with him. 

Rey’s thoughts are too consumed as to what her next steps should be, that she fails to notice the hand that darts out to keep the elevator door from closing. She looks up and lets out a startled gasp as Kylo Ren enters the elevator. The scowl on his face is back and with such little room to distance herself from him, Rey feels completely uncomfortable. 

_Just keep your head down, don’t make eye contact and get the hell out of here._ Rey thinks as she tries not to let him see just how uncomfortable she is. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” His voice is deep, rich and oddly alluring. She slowly cranes her neck to look up at him, and is surprised to see that he’s already intently looking at her. 

“Dr. Aphra and I had a nice chat,” she responds simply, not giving away any details of her conversation. 

“That’s not what I asked.” He counters. He is looking at her, examining her carefully for any changes in her expression. Rey stands her ground and feigns a smile. If he was trying to intimidate her through his height and presence, she was about to show him just what she was capable of. 

“I appreciate you directing me to Dr. Aphra, Dr. Ren,” she begins, her tone sickeningly sweet and simulated. “She was very helpful.” 

The elevator doors open and Rey’s first instinct is to run out. Kylo notices her eagerness to leave and his hand quickly latches on to her wrist. The contact shocks Rey and she pulls her wrist back quickly. 

“Excuse you!” She huffs out. She’s annoyed now and she was going to give this man a piece of her goddamn mind. 

His composure does not falter and his eyes are dark and ominous, “Who are you?” He demands roughly. “What did you need to know about Dr. Skywalker?” 

Rey looks at him defiantly. _You don’t scare me. I’ve dealt with men like you before, men who think they can intimidate their way to the top. You don’t scare me at all._

“I’ve spoken to Dr. Aphra. Should you need any further details, then I suggest you go speak with her. I don’t see why you concern yourself with matters that don’t even pertain to you. Must I remind you Dr. Ren, that it was _you_ who referred me elsewhere.” He is silent and does not respond. Rey decides that the man is a fortress. His expression remains unchanged and his eyes continue to lock firmly with hers. 

“It’s a concern of mine when a stranger appears out of the blue, seeking information on one of our faculty members. Now tell me, why are you asking about Anakin Skywalker?” 

Rey groans. _For fuck’s sake, he’s insistent._ “He was before your time!” She exclaims, her patience with him wearing thin. “You weren’t even the director yet when he was around! It shouldn’t matter to you!” 

“It does matter. Past or present, as director, the welfare of our esteemed faculty members falls on my shoulders.” He inches himself closer to Rey. “Dr. Aphra will be hearing from me,” He says as he eyes the manila envelope she’s carrying, a frown forms across his lips, “as will you when I get to the bottom of this. I don’t know what game you’re playing, but I will find out. Good day Ms. Niima.” Kylo walks past her, leaving her alone with his ominous warning. 

_What the fuck is his problem?_

Rey is hailing a cab when her phone rings. She groans in frustration as Sheev Palpatine’s unsaved number flashes on her screen. She’s debating with herself whether to ignore the call, but knowing him, he’d just call fifteen more times and send her countless amounts of emails just to prove a point. 

“I’m busy right now,” she answers coldly. It wasn’t a lie. After all, she was indeed dealing with his ridiculous matters.

“Rachel, I need you to come to my townhouse in the next 15 minutes,” Her grandfather orders. “My bags are ready and we will be leaving as soon as possible.” 

Rey holds the phone closer to her ear. Had she heard him wrong? She is absolutely confused. “ _Leaving?_ What do you mean by leaving?” She demands. 

“Unless the word leaving has changed in the last couple of years, it is exactly what it means. You and I will be paying an old dear friend of mine a visit.” Sheev states nonchalantly. 

“Have you lost your goddamn mind? I work you know, I have a business to run, clients to meet; I’m not going anywhere. Go meet your friend yourself!”

“Now, now Rachel. Are you turning your back on our agreement?” Her grandfather’s tone is icy, “You gave me your word.”

Rey closes her eyes. She takes a couple of breaths. _Don’t lose your temper, don’t lose your temper._ “I have been going on a wild goose chase for you,” She begins, her voice dangerously low. “I have not turned back on our agreement, I will help you as promised but I’ll be damned if you compromise my business because of your selfish desires.” 

“If you lose your business, I’ll appoint you CEO of one of mine, take your pick.” He replies, unfazed by his granddaughter’s frustration. “I’ve offered you a position before, I can always offer it to you again.”

“And I said I didn’t want it!” Rey grits out, “I’m already helping you track down the people on your list. I’m fulfilling my end of the bargain. Whoever it is that you have to meet, go meet with them yourself.” 

“I _need_ you Rachel,” Sheev responds. “I’ve found information on Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts. I need you there with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday folks!
> 
> It's a rainy day where I'm at and so I decided to devote my morning to writing this chapter. Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I made a few Star Wars references, did ya guys catch it? *wink wink* 
> 
> Here's some info about this chapter:  
> \- Being that this is a Modern AU, the story takes place in NYC, but I'll be referencing a lot from the Star Wars films.  
> \- I modeled Coruscant University based on NYU (New York University) haha. 
> 
> On a side note, I happen to love Dr. Aphra so much (she's such a bad ass!) I knew I had to include her into this story somehow! So in terms of ages, Aphra is about 21 when she meets Anakin, while he's about 31-32! Leave your comments and feedback, and as always any typos/errors will be fixed later haha. See you in the next chapter folks!


	5. Little Big Lies (Aphra's P.O.V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”  
> “Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.  
> “I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”  
> Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.  
> “How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”
> 
> When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter Roadtrip fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Thank you so much for reading my story. Consider this as a "filler" chapter since I'm still in the process of writing/editing the new chapter. This chapter is shorter and is told through Aphra's perspective.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Little Big Lies (Aphra’s P.O.V)**

Chelli Aphra wasn’t quite sure how to take in the events that had just happened. She stares at the empty seat where Rey had sat, and ponders deeply about her interaction with the young woman. Aphra has always considered herself to be a good judge of character. She was always good at telling when a person was lying or had malicious intent, but for some reason, she couldn’t quite read Rey Niima.

She thinks back to the night before. While out at dinner with some colleagues, she had received an email from Kylo Ren, the director of the Center for Genetics and Genomics at Coruscant University’s School of Medicine. She wasn’t one who normally responded to emails once her office hours were up, but Kylo was an exception. She doesn’t want to be rude, so she apologetically excuses herself from the conversation and walks towards the ladies room. Away from her peers, Chelli Aphra checks her phone and notices that it’s an email thread between Kylo and a woman named _Rey Niima_ , and that she’s been cc’d into one of the conversations. 

**Dear Ms. Niima,**

**If the matters you wish to discuss is in regards to Dr. Skywalker’s work and research; Dr. Chelli Aphra’s office hours are from M-Th, from 8:30am-5:00pm. I have cc’d her onto this email.**

**Dr. Kylo S. Ren**

**Director, Center for Human Genetics & Genomics**

**Coruscant University - School of Medicine**

Aphra’s heart starts to race. This woman, this Rey Niima, wanted to know about Anakin Skywalker and his research. A million thoughts race through her mind all at once as she tries to figure out what she could possibly want. Was she a student? Was she from the press? Why the sudden interest in her former colleague and mentor? Aphra feels cold all of a sudden and she wishes that Kylo had consulted her first before including her into the email correspondence. She sighs deeply. Not wanting to be away from her colleagues any longer, she sets a reminder to reach out to Rey first thing in the morning. 

Aphra has always been an early riser. Everyday her alarm rings at exactly 5:30 am and she is up without hesitation. She checks her agenda for today and notices the note she left herself the night before. _Respond to Rey Niima’s inquiry,_ the note says. She checks her watch and takes note of the time. It’s way too early to send out an email, yet she wants to send one out regardless, out of courtesy. Aphra opens up her laptop, and begins to type up a quick response. 

**Dear Ms. Niima,**

**Good Morning. I was cc’d in an email between you and Dr. Kylo Ren. My schedule today is rather tight, however, if you can drop by my office between 9-9:30 am, I can answer any questions you may have about Dr. Skywalker. Kindly let me know whether that time frame works for you. Have a good day.**

**Dr. Chelli Aphra**

**Professor/Lead Researcher, Developmental Genetics Program**

**Coruscant University - School of Medicine**

Satisfied with the email she sent, Aphra sets her laptop down and proceeds to get ready for the day. She is on her way out of her apartment when she receives an email notification. She’s juggling her purse in one hand, her laptop in the other when she hears the familiar ping. Setting her things down, she opens her phone and sifts through her inbox. It’s from the woman, Rey. She’s mildly surprised that she’s up at such ungodly hours, and can’t help but wonder whether this woman was simply an early riser like herself or had been eagerly awaiting for her response. She opens up the email and reads through the contents. Rey has agreed to meet with her. _This should be interesting._

It’s around 8:45am when she sets foot on Coruscant University grounds. The campus is quiet and serene, an expected sight considering it’s still a bit too early. She passes by a few familiar faces, students she’s had from past semesters, as she walks towards the Center for Human Genetics & Genomics building. She scans her I.D. and takes note of the sleeping security guard. She taps the guards desk and the guard slowly raises his head, still bleary eyed. “Don’t let Dr. Ren see you like this,” she states simply, “unlike me, he’s not as forgiving.” She doesn’t give the guard the chance to respond as she makes her way towards the elevator. 

She reaches the 9th floor and makes her way towards the faculty offices. As she rounds the corner leading to her office, she stops shortly. _Speak of the devil_. Standing in front of her door is Kylo Ren. 

“Morning Ren,” Aphra greets as she digs through her purse for her keys. 

“Did she respond to you?” Kylo asks, not even bothering to respond to the older woman’s greeting. Aphra unlocks her door and goes inside, Kylo trailing right behind her. “Who do you think she is?” He continues to ask. Aphra secretly rolls her eyes, although, whether she did it in secret or right in front of him, it really didn’t matter. 

“Her name is Rey Niima,” she replies simply. 

Kylo frowns at her response, clearly unamused. “I’m being serious.”

Aphra chuckles before replying with, “As am I.” 

“I don’t like this Aphra,” Kylo begins. Aphra takes note of the younger man before her. Although, he looks put together in his sharp, dark suit and tie, the bags under his eyes say otherwise. Kylo was a known workaholic. The man was either glued to his desk at his office, responding to emails, in the lab sites conducting research or providing assistance to the faculty members or traveling across country for conferences. To put simply, Kylo Ren _never_ slept. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,” Aphra offers. “I’m meeting with her this morning,” she pauses for a moment to glance at the clock on her desk. “Soon actually. I’m meeting with her soon.”

“I just find this to be very suspicious,” Kylo continues, Aphra’s words clearly not easing his concern. “I want you to keep your conversation short.” He commands. Aphra raises a brow at him, a smile slowly playing on her lips. “Keep your conversation short,” Kylo repeats once more noticing the amusement in the older woman’s eyes. 

She lets out an amused chuckle. From all the years she’s known him, Aphra was more than aware of the silent, but deadly storm that was Kylo Ren. She was immune to his moods, which was why while the rest of the faculty cowered and avoided him like the plague, she enjoyed challenging the young director. “This is not a joking matter,” he states through gritted teeth.

“I have nothing to hide Ren,” Aphra responds, raising both hands defensively. “Trust me Ren, I’m just as baffled as you. I don’t know who this woman is and what she wants, but if it’s simply for research purposes, then I see no harm in talking to her about my dear, good friend Ani.”

She notices as the young man’s frown deepens at the mention of her former colleague. “That’s exactly my problem” he begins. “Why now? Why all of a sudden? Is she from the press? Or is she just a student curious about his work?” 

Aphra sighs. “I don’t know, Ren. I really don’t. And frankly, I won’t know unless I meet with her, which I’m supposed to right now.” She taps on the watch on her wrist, hoping that he’d get the hint. 

Thankfully, he does. Kylo proceeds to walk towards her door. He pauses and turns to Aphra, a sullen expression etched onto his features. “Anakin Skywalker has been dead for years,” Kylo begins, “his name and his work have been left dormant for years. This sudden interest is unnerving.” 

Aphra nods her head. She understands his concern, she really does. “Well, it’s human nature. People like to unearth things out of curiosity.” She offers a small smile.

Kylo does not return the smile, instead he replies with, “maybe the dead don’t want to be found,” before proceeding to open her office door. She notices Kylo’s sudden change in posture. She follows his gaze and is surprised to see a young, brunette woman on the other side. _Rey Niima_. There’s fear dancing in the young woman’s eyes. Aphra is not sure as to how long she’s been standing there but the stifling tension in the air is all she needs to interject and break the silence.

"Are you Rey Niima?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> The actual chapter is still in the works! It will be up shortly! :) See you all soon in the next chapter!


	6. Pride Comes before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”  
> “Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.  
> “I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”  
> Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.  
> “How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”
> 
> When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter Roadtrip fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING WARNING: M (Mature) - For strong language

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pride Comes Before the Fall**

Rey stands outside her grandfather’s posh Manhattan townhouse. She shivers slightly, and it’s not from the January cold. Memories from her childhood come rushing back as she remembers the countless afternoons spent confined indoors with no one to play with and the endless hours spent working with tutors and etiquette coaches. She eyes the house from top to bottom. It’s a beautiful home, the kind of home one would see in a home & lifestyle magazine; but to Rey, her grandfather’s house is an endless reminder of lost hope and heartache. On the outside, the house stands proudly like a dream, but on the inside it is a place where endless amounts of tears were shed and where nightmares were reality. 

Sheev Palpatine is not amused with her decision to remain outside. He’s told her several times to come in, but every time he asks, she refuses, stating that she’s perfectly fine waiting out in the cold. He huffs out, clearly annoyed and tells her that she’s being dramatic. Rey shrugs her shoulders and simply counters with, “It must run in the family.”

Rey has been standing outside for a solid 20 minutes. She shoves both hands in her coat pockets, cursing at herself for forgetting her gloves at home. _“Then again, I didn’t think I’d be standing out in the cold like this,”_ she thinks bitterly as she shifts from side to side, trying her best to produce heat without giving away her discomfort. Her body is begging her to seek warmth, but her pride tells her otherwise. No matter what, she was _not_ going to step foot inside his house. 

The front door to the townhouse swings open and Rey watches as three of her grandfather’s attendants descend the steps, his expensive, designer suitcases in tow. One, two, three, four _Louis Vuitton_ bags approach her. The attendants acknowledge her presence, and Rey offers a small sympathetic smile, as if to say _I’m sorry you work for my asshole grandfather, I hope he pays well at least_ . From the corner of her eye, Rey notices the sleek, black escalade with its customized plates of S.P.1 approaching. It stops right in front of the townhouse and like clockwork, the attendants begin to load the bags in the back. Rey watches the spectacle from the side and rolls her eyes. _How many sets of clothes does one man need?_ The excessiveness of it all makes her sick. 

Her grandfather is next to come out. As always, he is dressed to the nines in one of his expensive suits. He is accompanied by Maul, his perpetually aggressive looking head of security, who is holding a wheelchair in one hand, her grandfather’s arm in the other. Rey raises a brow at the sight. “Why must you be so difficult, Rachel?” Sheev huffs as he approaches and stands in front of Rey. He’s extremely annoyed and Rey is enjoying every second of it. “What’s so wrong with coming inside the house? Do you _want_ to freeze to death?” 

She ignores her grandfather’s questions, and instead asks her own. “Since when has that been going on?” Rey motions to the wheelchair that Maul has set down next to him. “I didn’t know you even needed one,” she says. Sheev follows her gaze to the wheelchair and frowns. Rey tries to contain her amusement as she watches a myriad of expressions cross her grandfather’s face. 

“What’s the matter with you?” He barks out, “Did I not instruct you to not just leave _that_ out in the open? Put that bloody thing away!” Maul mutters a brief apology and walks toward the other attendants. Sheev turns to look at Rey, “My physicians have advised me to travel with it.” He states simply. “Of course, I told them that _I_ wouldn’t need it. I can walk perfectly fine.” Rey snorts at his words. It was just like him to ignore the advice of professionals. Her grandfather’s pride would definitely be the end of him. “Bazine insisted I take it with me.”

Rey scoffs at the mention of the former dancer’s name. “You listen to _her_ , but not the actual professionals who went to med school and know what they’re doing? That’s pretty gutsy of you.” 

“She has my best interest. These doctors just like sending me the bill.” Sheev replies simply. 

Rey lets out a snort, earning her a deathly glare from her grandfather. She doesn’t flinch, instead she opens her mouth to respond with, “Best interest? You mean she’s trying to keep you alive for the perks?” 

Sheev Palpatine is no idiot. He is fully aware that his granddaughter’s words ring true, yet regardless of it all, he does not care about Bazine's intentions, hell, he doesn’t even care about Bazine at all. Bazine Netal, like the countless others before her was just another puppet that Sheev controlled effortlessly. It was a constant reminder of the power he still held, regardless of his age and his current medical condition. 

Maul returns to her grandfather’s side, stating that all the bags have been stowed in the trunk and that the car was ready to depart. “Let’s go Rachel,” Sheev beckons as he slides into the passenger side. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Rey replies. She’s still firmly planted in the same spot. “You gave me such a short notice. I can’t just leave without getting things in order.”

Her grandfather scoffs, “I gave you 15 minutes. That is _more_ than enough to get your affairs in order.” Rey resists the urge to lose her shit right then and there. She badly wants to yell at her grandfather, she wants to make a scene, but with Maul right next to him, she knows that wouldn’t even be a possibility. 

Rey runs a hand through her hair as she says, “Where are we going? And how long are we going to be gone for? These are things I need to know _weeks_ , even _months_ in advance Sheev, and not 15 minutes before.”

“Considering my precarious situation, time isn’t exactly on my side,” her grandfather replies coldly. “Now, get in the car, Rachel. We have tons to do.” Both her and her grandfather’s tempers are flaring and Rey knows that it won’t be long until they’ll be at each other’s throats yet again.

“You never answered my question. _Where_ are we going?” Rey insists. 

Sheev lets out an exasperated sigh. “For goodness sake, for the hundredth time we’re taking a trip. I am tired of your goddamn questions and I am not in the mood for your games. Now, get in the car so that we can go.” His request comes off more as a warning. Rey remains firm and shakes her head, stepping farther away from the car for added emphasis. He frowns and turns to the head of his security detail, “ _Handle_ this.” He says with a huff, roughly closing the passenger side of his door. Rey stands on the sidewalk with her grandfather’s head of security. She’s glaring at him, while he looks at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Ms. Rey,” Maul begins, his tone dangerously low. “ _Don’t_ be difficult.” 

“I’m not,” she replies defiantly. “Had he given me more time, I wouldn’t be resisting in such a way. Besides, he looks like he’s packed for a month long Carribean cruise. I don’t even have a change of clothes.” 

Rey notices that his expression still remains unfazed. “We will drop by your apartment and you will quickly gather what you need.” She rolls her eyes at his response. _For fuck’s sake, why are these men so difficult._ “As your grandfather has mentioned, we are running behind schedule,” Maul adds. 

“I could care less about his schedule. It’s still a no for me.” Rey replies. “You can tell Sheev-” 

“You are a _selfish_ little girl,” Maul interjects, his words catch her off guard. “Your grandfather has made a request and you are being selfish.” Rey is at a loss for words. She meets his eyes, they are dark and challenging. “You are a _terrible_ granddaughter. An absolute embarrassment to such an honorable man. You should be ashamed.” 

“Screw you!” Rey cries out, “You don’t have the right to make those statements. You don’t even fucking know me.” She wasn’t lying. Although Maul had been her grandfather’s security detail since she was twelve, her interactions with him had always been limited, considering her grandfather was always coming and going from business meeting to business meeting. Not once had Maul ever interacted with her and in the moments that he did, it was mostly to deliver a message from her grandfather. “Just because you work for my grandfather and worship him like the mindless idiot that you are, does not make you an expert on my relationship with him, on what kind of a true asshole he is. You don’t fucking know us!”

“But I do know Ms. Rey,” Maul begins, his tone icy. He grabs hold of her shoulder and Rey struggles to brush him off. “You have been _defiant_ and _unappreciative_. Your grandfather gives you the world and you throw it away. You are an ungrateful brat who ran away from her family.”

“He gave me and my parents misery and grief!” Rey snaps back, pushing the older man away from her. “The kind of _world_ he gave us was hell on earth. No amount of money, prestige or titles will ever make up for the hell he put my parents through and the hell he put _me_ through.” Rey finds herself shaking once more. Adrenaline and rage pumping through her veins. “I suggest you shut your mouth. You know nothing about us, you’re just another one of his pathetic little pawns.”

Rey is so consumed by her emotions that she does not notice her grandfather glaring at her from the open car window. “Maul,” Sheev beckons for his head of security. Maul walks carefully back to her grandfather. Rey watches as her grandfather passes him a slip of paper. She tries to strain her ears but struggles to hear the conversation between the two men. She briefly locks eyes with her grandfather, but he instantly turns away before proceeding to roll up his windows. 

“You gave him your word,” Maul states as he walks back towards her. “If you do not come with us today, you will be expected to join us tomorrow.” He roughly slips in her hands the piece of paper her grandfather had given him. “I’d be there tonight if I were you,” he says as he makes his way to the black escalade. Rey watches as the dark vehicle departs, leaving her all alone on the sidewalk. She can no longer see the black SUV when she finally decides to open the slip of paper. Scribbled in her grandfather’s elegant cursive writing is what appears to be an address. She sighs deeply as she slips the piece of paper in her coat pocket. She takes one last look at her grandfather’s home before walking away. 

The first thing Rey does when she gets back to the office is call for an emergency meeting with her staff members. By the time she gets to the conference room, she notices that it’s already occupied by her employees, curiously waiting for her. Poe Dameron, her VP in marketing is the first to approach her as soon as she enters the conference room. “Rey,” He begins, trying his best to keep calm but failing miserably. “I’m sweating like a sinner in church over here. Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?” 

She is about to open her mouth to speak but finds herself instantly cut off by Rose, her Creative Director. “Oh my god,” the dark haired woman begins, her eyes wild with panic. “The last time you held an emergency meeting, it nearly sent me to an early grave. Girl, what the hell is up?” 

“Oh no, oh no, I knew it! Is _it_ happening _again_?” Poe asks, his eyes filled with fear. Rose looks at Rey expectantly, the same look of worry on her face.

“Rey, is Poe right? Is _it_ happening again?” Rose asks cautiously. 

Rey thinks about the last time they had held an emergency meeting. Her grandfather, as a form of retaliation, had tried to deviously buy her company from right under her nose. To add insult to injury, he had even tried to recruit her employees, enticing them with big bonuses and other perks their hearts desired. _“Bad behavior does not go unpunished Rachel,”_ Her grandfather had stated simply after she had called to confront him of his move. _“You want to play so badly with the big boys, I’ll show you how quickly you’ll be crushed by the big boys.”_

 _"You are a foul, loathsome man! I hate you!”_ Rey had practically screamed into the phone. 

_“Consider this as your first lesson as a business owner. Also, you’ll find out soon enough who in your company isn’t even worth your time. You’ll thank me later Rachel.”_

She doesn’t want to admit it nor will she ever say the words out loud, but her grandfather’s stunt had helped her in a way. Rey was able to quickly weed out those who were truly loyal to her and the company she had painstakingly built from the ground up and those who were easily swayed. 

“It’s nothing like that,” Rey mutters to her friends, quickly offering a small smile. “I’ll explain more in a bit,” she says, before turning to address the rest of the room. “Can I have your attention please ladies and gents,” she calls out. Gradually, the conversations die down and the focus is on her. “First, I’d like to say that this meeting is nothing drastic and nothing for you all to worry about in terms of job security and the welfare of our company.” Her words are instantly met with whispers and murmurs. She ignores these whispers and continues on. “I have called you all here today to announce that I will be taking a personal leave of absence for a couple of weeks.” Rey feels Poe and Rose’s eyes on her. “I have family matters that require my attention, matters that I will not discuss any further. But while I am away, I am putting Poe and Rose in charge.” Rey turns to her friends with a smile. “Rest assured, our company is in good hands with these two. Any questions or concerns you may have while I am away, just address them to Poe or Rose and I will deal with any other matters when I return. Thank you for honoring me with your time, let’s get back to work.” 

As expected, her words do nothing to put her employees at ease. There’s whispers and murmurs from her staff as they exit the conference room and Rey is more than aware that she could have handled the situation better, but in the end she did what she had to do. When the last of her employees finally leaves the conference room, Rey lets out a deep sigh. She takes a seat at the head of the table and ponders about the events that have just transpired. She’s already had quite an eventful day; her morning meeting with Dr. Aphra, fighting with Maul and now this, temporarily relinquishing control of her company for a couple of weeks so that she can chase around ghosts from her grandfather’s past. She checks the time and it’s not even noon yet. 

Poe and Rose take the seats across from her. Poe, who often always has something to say is at a loss for words, while Rose weighs her words carefully. The tension between the three is thick and Rey can no longer stand the awkwardness of it all. “I know you two must have questions,” Rey states. “So, let’s hear them.” 

The two exchange looks. “Uh...I...I actually don’t even know where to start,” Poe states feebly. He’s still trying to process everything. “I thought I did...then I didn’t.” He turns to look at Rose. 

“I just want to know,” Rose begins, “ _Everything_. Start from the beginning if you have to but you need to let us know what is going on.”

Rey takes a moment, carefully thinking about the words she wants to say. “I’ll be going away for a couple of weeks. I have some family matters to attend to and rather than cancel all the meetings we’ve had planned for months, I want you two to proceed with them and just update me with the results.” Rey hates how rehearsed she sounds but she’s not entirely ready to hash out the full details of her absence. She loves Poe and Rose, and knows that the two will always have her best interest at heart, but while she can always count on the two for anything, Rose and Poe, _especially_ Poe tended to worry like there was no tomorrow. 

Rose is not content with her response and is frowning deeply. “No offense, but from all the years we’ve known you, you have _never_ involved yourself in family matters.” 

“I know that,” Rey replies simply. “Trust me, this is the first _and_ last time that it’ll ever happen.”

“Is it your grandfather?” Poe finally asks, joining in on the conversation. Rey nods her head and takes note of their change of expression. “Fuck,” Poe mutters, “this is bad then. Right?”

“Not necessarily,” Rey states. “He wants me to help him find some people from his past.”

Rose and Poe regard her with great concern. Rose smoothens her skirt repeatedly, a habit Rey knows and recognizes all too well that Rose tends to do when she’s uncomfortable. “Um...that’s um…” Rose is unsure of her words.

“Fucking weird,” Poe supplies bluntly. Rose shoots Poe a glare but he doesn’t even notice as he continues,“Why the hell is he having you do that? Jesus, Rey what kind of mess is he trying to drag you into?” 

“I agreed to it,” Rey replies, stunning her friends. “He reached out the other day and I agreed to humor his request.” 

“His request was to help him chase around people from his past?” Poe states, even the words feel like a twisted joke on his lips. “I swear, your grandfather is all sorts of crazy.”

“Is he trying to get you to do his bidding for him?” Rose asks. She’s clearly nervous for her friend and is no longer masking her expression. Rey shakes her head.

“My grandfather is-” Rey pauses briefly. There really is no other way to sugarcoat her situation. “is dying.” She watches as Rose lets out a soft gasp while Poe remains impassive to her revelation. “Look, I don’t expect any of you to understand what he’s asked of me. I’ll eventually get around to telling you the _entirety_ of this, but for now, please just know that I’ll be okay and that I _need_ you two to have confidence and faith in me. I trust you two the most to make sure the company does well while I’m away and I’m sorry for springing this on you.”

Rose takes a hold of Rey’s hand. “Rey, we don’t mind, honestly, and you know you can count on us with keeping things afloat while you’re away. What Poe and I are concerned with, is _you_. We may not know the full extent as to how much your grandfather has fucked with your life, but from what we’ve seen and witnessed firsthand, he’s a vile, disgusting man. Dying or not, the fact that you chose to help him out, is just concerning. We don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“We don’t want to see you used, Rey.” Poe adds. He puts his hand over theirs, his eyes filled with concern and worry. 

“I won’t,” Rey replies, her voice is soft and measured. She gives both Poe and Rose’s hands a firm squeeze, hoping that it’s enough of a reassurance to send to her friends. “For the sake of my peace and sanity, I’m going to get this over with and fulfill his request and be through with him. I’ll be careful and I won’t get hurt. He won’t hurt me.” 

“When are you leaving?” Rose asks, her hands still firmly grasping Rey’s.

“Tonight,” Rey replies, “I’ll catch the train tonight and meet up with him.” Poe and Rose nod at her words. “The sooner I get this over with, the quicker things will get back to normal.”

“Just be careful, Rey.” Poe says firmly. “Call us anytime, please. Just...watch your back.”

“Just let us know if you need us and we’ll come get you.” Rose adds. Rey feels her chest swell. She may have had a shitty upbringing but Poe and Rose’s friendship is a true testament that second chances can exist and despite it all, she was worthy of love. 

Later that evening, Rey finds herself with her duffel bag in tow at Grand Central station. She’s purchased her ticket and is waiting for her train to depart. She’s looked up the address on the slip of paper Maul had given her on Google maps and is mildly surprised to find that her destination is an assisted living center for senior citizens. She thinks back to the names on her grandfather’s list. Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Ben Solo. So far, she’s uncovered information about Anakin Skywalker, and her grandfather had mentioned that he knew Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts. She thinks carefully and tries to piece the two together. 

“They have the same last name,” Rey mutters to herself. She thinks back to the countless articles she’s read about Anakin Skywalker and frowns deeply. _“Maybe Luke is Anakin’s brother,”_ Rey thinks carefully. _“That would explain the address being an assisted living center for seniors.”_ She opens up the notepad where all of her notes have been listed and writes down _Luke Skywalker, brother (?)_ next to Anakin’s name. She looks at what she’s just written down, she knows that something feels off about it yet she can’t put a finger as to what it is. “Younger brother? Cousin? Distant relative?” Rey writes down all the possibilities, adding a question mark at the end of each possible title Luke Skywalker could hold. She is mindlessly tracing over a question mark with her pen, when she suddenly finds her thoughts interrupted by the loudspeaker announcement of her train ready for boarding. She quickly gathers all her belongings and heads to the platform. 

The train ride to her destination takes a total of 3 hours. By the time she reaches her station, she pulls out her phone and checks the time. It’s only 9:40pm yet the station is starting to feel like a ghost town. She eyes her surroundings, looking for parked taxi cabs but finds none. Rey sighs deeply. She pulls out her phone once again, opening one of the car service apps she has installed and plugs in the address to the senior center. The app tells her that it is trying to connect her to nearby drivers, the message lingers for the next 5 minutes and Rey finally gives up on the wait. She knows that her only other option is to call her grandfather. Her finger hovers over his number and she’s internally debating whether to press the call button or to take her chances on her own. Alas, her pride gets the best of her and she finds herself walking around the station, looking for a help desk or connecting bus service. 

“You okay?” 

Rey jumps slightly. She cautiously turns to the source of the voice and finds a pair of warm, brown eyes staring at her. “Sorry about that. I’ve never seen someone look so pensively at their phone before.” Rey shakes her head. To strangers passing by, she must have looked like an absolute lunatic pacing back and forth.

“Uh, yeah, I was trying to look for a cab or even a bus,” She begins, “I’m trying to get to the Serenno Assisted Living Senior Center-” Rey watches as her new companion’s eyes light up excitedly, clearly recognizing her destination. She shifts uncomfortably, “I’m guessing you know of it?” 

Her new companion laughs, “Sorry, but yea, I do. I work there.” Rey eyes him cautiously. She’s seen way too many murder movies to know that this was starting to look like the start of a cliched horror film. Quickly, he rummages through his backpack and pulls out his I.D. handing it to Rey. She takes the I.D. carefully.

“Finn Storm,” Rey reads out loud, “Serenno Assisted Living Senior Center- Program Assistant.” She eyes the man before her and looks at his picture on the I.D. before handing it back to Finn, who is beaming at her widely. 

“I help coordinate programs and activities for the folks there,” He begins excitedly, “I was in New York City for a couple of days, visiting some old friends-” His voice trails off. Rey is staring at him with a look of disinterest. Finn smiles feebly, “Um, I have my car parked and I can give you a ride there if you’d like. Just to let you know, visiting hours ended at 8, so you probably won’t even get to see whoever it is you’re visiting.” 

Rey gives a curt nod. “Is there a hotel around?” 

Finn nods his head excitedly, “There’s a bed and breakfast that’s about a 15 minute drive from the senior center. Do you want me to take you there?” 

Finn is a bit too eager and too excited for Rey. She carefully thinks about her choice, _“call Sheev and have him pick me up or get in the car with this overly eager ball of sunshine.”_ Rey thinks to herself. _Fuck it,_ Rey decides to take her chances with Finn. She turns to him and eyes him seriously. “Take me to the bed and breakfast,” she says, coming off a bit too harsh and commanding. “If you pull anything and I mean _anything_ , I have very powerful friends in very high places, who happen to know my whereabouts and who will come after you in a heartbeat.” She watches as Finn visibly pales at her words. “So no funny business, got it?” Finn nods robotically as Rey turns to him with a wide smile, “Alright then, lead the way Finn Storm.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> It's been a while since I've last updated, I unfortunately had a moment of uncertainty in terms of where I wanted my story to go, and of course work and life also got in the way haha. Anyhoo, I added new tags. The romance in this story will be verrry slow, because as Adam Driver in SNL once said, "Ima take it slow, like I got nowhere to go." Haha, I love that sketch! Thank you so much for reading my story and tuning in to new chapters :) I really appreciate the warm response! Leave your comments and feedback at the end, I always like hearing what you guys think! 
> 
> Characters in this Chapter:  
> \- Maul: I definitely knew I wanted to incorporate him somehow, so I figured why not make him Palps head of security! haha.  
> \- Finn: He was a last minute addition to this chapter. Tune in next chapter to see more of him! 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”  
> “Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.  
> “I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”  
> Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.  
> “How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”
> 
> When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter Roadtrip fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> I'm making up for lost time haha, so here's an extra long chapter for you all. I have a feeling that I'll be MIA for a bit so I hope this will make up for last time's lost time and the upcoming lost times (I'm pretty sure I'm not making any sense anymore!) 
> 
> RATING: M (Mature) - For strong language

* * *

**Chapter 7: Vulnerable**

The car ride to the bed and breakfast is engulfed in absolute silence. Finn has his eyes trained on the road, while Rey alternates between checking Google maps, to ensure that Finn is going in the right direction and eyeing the surroundings they are passing by, for future reference. Rey takes note of how uncomfortable Finn looks and how nervous he seems, judging by the tiny beads of sweat forming on the side of his face. She feels somewhat bad for coming off too strong and making such threats, but as her grandfather had so eloquently put it, _“You need to bare your teeth first, don’t ever appear vulnerable.”_ So Rey did what she had to do, she made herself threatening.

“Thanks for the ride,” She offers, hoping but knowing well enough her words won’t do much to placate Finn’s nerves. Finn nods his head, his eyes never leaving the road. Rey opens her mouth, considering carefully whether to apologize for her menacing threat, but quickly decides against it. Instead, she tries to make small talk, anything to keep the poor guy from having a heart attack behind the wheel. “So, how long have you worked at the senior center?”

He clears his throat a few times before responding with, “T-two years.” Finn’s voice falters a bit, causing him to clear his throat some more. 

Rey nods at his response. “How’d you end up there?” 

“Uh...Maz, she’s the owner of the bed & breakfast. She recommended me for a job there as an aide. I used to work for her as part of her kitchen staff since I was in High School.” Finn has a wide smile on his face, he’s clearly reminiscing about something. “She figured that a change of scenery might do me some good,” He lets out a laugh, “I was _terrible_ in the kitchen, but I was _really_ good with people, so working as an aide suited me much better.” Finn briefly turns to Rey and she feels somewhat relieved that he doesn’t look as nervous as he did moments ago. “Anyway, I made my way up as an aide to Program Assistant. The folks there really liked the way I organized their game nights and other activities, so it all worked out for me.” He says this proudly, the wide goofy smile still etched on his face.

“Good on you,” Rey offers softly. She glances down at her phone, they’re still going the right direction. From the corner of her eye, Rey carefully observes her new companion. She’s fairly certain they’re about the same age and judging by his demeanor, Rey decides that he’s not much of a threat, he’s simply overly friendly and excitable. 

“Um...what about you?” Finn begins, breaking her train of thought. He’s treading _very_ lightly on the conversation. “What brings you here?” quickly adding an, “if you don’t mind me asking” to his question. 

“Family matters,” she responds simply. Finn nods his head, Rey notes that he’s starting to resemble a bobble head on a dashboard. She notices Finn quickly glance her way, he clearly wants her to say more.

“Is that why you’re visiting the senior center? Do you have a family member there?” Finn asks, his eyes lighting up. “I pretty much know _all_ the residents there. Maybe, I know who it is you’re visiting.” 

_“I don’t even know who I’m supposed to be meeting,”_ Rey thinks to herself bitterly. She secretly glances at Finn, he’s now droning on about how he knows each resident’s likes and dislikes and how there’s always endless drama during bingo night. Rey is only half listening to his story, instead she wonders whether she should ask him about Luke Skywalker, just to check whether he’s a resident there. After all, why else would her grandfather direct her to a senior citizen home after disclosing to her that he knows Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts. Rey turns to Finn, cutting him off mid-story, “Is there a Luke Skywalker at Serenno?” 

Finn turns to look at her before shaking his head, “Sorry, there isn’t.” Rey sighs deeply at his response. He is looking at her with concern in his eyes, “Were...were you told that he would be at Serenno?” 

“To be honest,” Rey begins, “I wasn’t really told much. I was given a name and an address and I thought that the puzzle pieces would fit, but I was wrong.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that,” Finn offers weakly. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence, a feat that Rey is glad for, considering she now has to go back to the drawing board with her theories. Finally, they reach their destination and Rey is glad when the car pulls up to a driveway. The bed and breakfast is a beautiful two-story Victorian style home with a mint green exterior. She takes note of the Christmas lights and decorations that still remain hanging, giving the home a warm and cozy feel. “This is it,” Finn announces as he puts the car in park. “This is Maz Kanata’s bed and breakfast.”

“It’s very lovely,” Rey remarks. She turns to Finn once more as she unbuckles her seatbelt, “Thanks again for the ride. Also, sorry for being a complete jackass at the station.” 

Finn lets out a hearty chuckle, “No worries. Glad to be of service.” He reaches in the backseat and hands Rey her duffel bag. “Do you want me to introduce you to Maz? Or should I just zip it and hit the road?” It’s Rey’s turn to let out a laugh. She opens her passenger door and motions for Finn to come along, to which he happily obliges. 

The inside of the bed and breakfast is just as warm and inviting. The moment Rey and Finn step in, they are greeted by the delicious aroma of baked goods. Rey finds herself salivating over the heavenly scent. She hasn’t eaten since three hours ago, and the granola bars she’s packed in her bag are looking less and less appetizing. “Maz, loves to bake.” Finn comments, “every night for dinner, she always makes something sweet for the guests. I used to take home whatever’s left, which is rare with Maz’s baked goods. Everyone always wants seconds!” Rey silently follows Finn as he walks her further inside the house. The fireplace is lit in the living room area and the walls are adorned with shelves filled with books of every genre. For a moment, Rey forgets that she’s here for “business” and makes a mental note to definitely come back to this place under different circumstances. 

“Is that you Finn?” Rey turns to see an older, bespectacled woman emerge from what appears to be the kitchen area. 

“Yup, it’s me.” Finn replies, his goofy trademark smile emerging once again. Rey notices that Maz is _very_ small in stature. She walks at a slow but steady pace as she approaches. “Hey Maz,” Finn greets as he walks towards the older woman, engulfing her in a tight embrace. “How’s it going?” 

Maz lets out an amused chuckle, “I’m just finishing up some cleaning in the kitchen. I heard you went to New York, did you just get back?”

“Yeah and I brought you a new guest,” Finn grins widely. He steps aside, motioning for Rey to come closer. “This is-” He pauses for a moment, then suddenly bursts out laughing. Maz regards the scene curiously while Rey raises a confused brow. “Sorry, it’s just-” Finn says, wiping tears from the corner of his eye, “I never got your name.”

Rey blinks, _“Oh, that’s right. I was too busy threatening him to even introduce myself.”_ Rey thinks, _“Yup, what a real jackass move, Rey.”_

“Finn Storm, what did I tell you about bringing random strangers in my house.” Maz states jokingly. A smile slowly forms across Rey’s lips as the older woman sends a wink her way. “I’m Maz my dear, Maz Kanata.” The older woman introduces, extending her hand for Rey to shake.

Rey smiles widely as she introduces herself, “I’m Rey, Rey Niima. It’s nice to meet you.” 

After checking in as a guest to the bed and breakfast, and receiving her room key, Rey is just about ready to hit the hay. She’s tired and hungry, yet considering the time and the fact that Maz must have closed up the kitchen for the night, she decides that the granola bars in her bag would have to suffice until the next morning. Either Maz was a great mind reader or her demeanor must have said it all, but Rey suddenly finds herself ushered up the stairs to her quarters, Finn trailing behind the two women. 

“Most of the guests here are on their last stretch of vacation, so you’ll find the place to be quieter the next couple of days as people start to check out and head back to the city.” Maz explains softly. The trio reaches the top of the stairs, and proceed to follow the older woman as she leads them to the room at the end of the hall. “Here you go,” Maz declares, she takes the key from Rey and unlocks the door, pushing it open for her. “This is one of our bigger rooms,” Maz begins to explain, “I’m sorry that the fireplace hasn’t been set up, I can get someone to do that for you tomorrow.”

“I can come by,” Finn says a tad bit too quickly. The two women turn to look at him and he blushes slightly. “I...I mean...if _Maz_ , if you need the help, I can come drop by before I head to work.” Maz shakes her head, trying her best to hide her amusement. Finn clears his throat, he tries his best to appear unfazed by it all. Turning to Rey, he adds,“I...I was even going to offer, _if you’d like_ , to take you to Serenno tomorrow. To visit your friend.” 

Rey smiles, “I appreciate the offer Finn, but I have some other stops to make before going to Serenno.” She watches as his smile falters at her words. “But, I’m sure I’ll see you there when I do come to visit.” 

“Oh yeah, definitely. I’ll be there. Yeah, that’s where I’ll be... _there_.” His words trail off, as an awkward silence hangs above their heads.

Maz can no longer contain her amusement and she bursts out laughing. “Go home Finn, get some rest before you start rambling on about your life story.” She teases lightly. Finn nods, he knows he’s said quite enough and takes it as his cue to leave. He mutters a quick “see you later” to the two, as he practically flies down the flight of stairs. 

Rey finds herself alone with Maz. The two exchange smiles as Maz hands Rey back her room key. “You’ll have to excuse him. Finn doesn’t really have a lot of friends his age,” Maz begins, “when he was working for me, everyone else here was older than him. Now that he’s at Serenno, he’s surrounded by either the old or the dying.” Rey nods at her words. “All his friends have moved on and are living in New York, which is why he takes trips to visit them here and there. I’ve told that boy several times to just move there, but he’s just so attached to this place.”

Rey intently listens to Maz’s words. Unlike Finn, she doesn’t know what it feels like to get attached, whether to a person or to a place. As a child, the people in her life always came and went and so at a young age, Rey learned to never get attached to anyone or _anything_. 

She thinks back to a conversation she had with her grandfather many years ago and shudders, _“People are dispensable, Rachel. All you need to know is that in life, you and you alone is all that matters.”_

_“What about Mom and Dad?”_ Rey was seven and hearing such words come from her grandfather of all people, felt very wrong and confusing.

Sheev lets out an icy laugh. _“Spineless,”_ He mutters bitterly, _“Attachments weaken you. If you want to survive in this world, you need to learn that you cannot trust anyone but yourself. Your parents are fools, they put the trust in others and look at them, business after business they failed miserably and came running back to me. If you want to make your mark in this world, you need to let it be known that you can stand alone no matter what.”_ Rey takes in her grandfather’s words, she’s only seven but the weight of his words feel heavy and she just doesn’t understand. _“Do not be vulnerable, Rachel. The weak get nothing in this world.”_

“Breakfast is at 8:30,” Maz’s words cut through Rey’s thoughts, and she quickly turns to the older woman. She is regarding Rey carefully, “but if you’d like to sleep in, just let me know so that I can set something aside for you. Now, get some rest, you look exhausted.” Rey offers her a quick thank you, as she steps in her room shutting the door behind her. She walks over to the queen size bed and practically throws herself on top. She’s had quite the day and knows that tomorrow will just be as eventful, especially since she’ll be spending it with her grandfather and Maul. 

_“I should tell him that I’m here,”_ Rey thinks as she reaches for her phone. With a sigh, she presses the call button and listens intently. 

It doesn’t take long for her grandfather to pick up her call, “Rachel,” he says from the other end.

“I’m here,” Rey states simply, “I checked in at a bed & breakfast that’s 15 minutes away from the address you gave me.” From the other end, she hears her grandfather sigh deeply. 

“Why the bloody hell would you do that? You should have called. I’ve booked a villa for the duration of our stay and would rather have you under the same roof as me.” 

“It’s a little too late for that,” Rey says, she’s picking at the chipped nail polish on her nails. “I’ve already checked in and I think for both our sake, we should stay in separate places. Who knows, I might strangle you in your sleep or you might have Maul strangle me in mine, I know how much you _hate_ getting your hands dirty.” Rey laughs icily at her own joke.

“Do not jest, Rachel.” Sheev scolds, clearly unamused by her words. “I’ll send you the address to where _we_ will be staying. Check out of that place tomorrow, and make your way here.” 

“Not happening, Sheev.” Rey states firmly. At that moment, she decides that although she's tagging along on his ridiculous road to redemption, he was not going to dictate anything else. “You need to stop right there,” She begins. “I have put _my_ work and _my_ life on hold for you. I have agreed to help you out, but I am letting you know that if you continue to boss me around for the duration of this trip, I will pack my bags and go back home.” She pauses for a moment, giving her grandfather the chance to say his piece. Much to her surprise, he is silent. “Send me the address of where you’re staying, I can meet you there tomorrow or we can meet at the address you gave me earlier, it’s up to you. Moving forward, _you_ will respect my wishes and not drag me along like some mindless puppet.” She hears her grandfather scoff on the other end and Rey rolls her eyes at this. No matter how much she stands up to him, Sheev Palpatine was a fortress who listened to no one and respected no one. 

After bickering back and forth, a routine they are extremely used to by now, Sheev reluctantly adheres to her request, responding with a “very well.” He proceeds to tell Rey that he will be sending her the address to his villa shortly and that she was expected to meet him there at 10 am. After ending the call, Rey plugs up her phone to charge and gets in bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas. It doesn’t take long for sleep to take her and she finds herself falling asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow. 

At exactly 7:40 am, Rey’s alarm rings. She mentally curses at herself for forgetting to change her alarm. Through the haze of sleep, she blindly reaches for her phone on the nightstand to shut it off. She rubs the sleep from her eyes. She notes that she has an hour until breakfast and decides to stay in bed for a bit, formulating her game plan for the day. “Do not butt heads with Sheev,” Rey says to herself, “Do not butt heads with Maul.” She cringes, the two were definitely easier said than done. She could ignore Maul, but she definitely could not ignore her grandfather. He was after all the reason why she was in this wild chase. “God, give me the strength,” she mutters out loud as she leaves the warm confines of her bed and makes her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

It’s still only 8:00am by the time she’s showered, dressed and ready for the day. She sits on her bed and sifts through her emails. She hasn’t received any emails from either Rose or Poe, which she takes as a good sign. She makes a mental note to send them an email later on, letting them know she’s doing fine and to check in with them. She is mindlessly scrolling through the spam mails when she suddenly halts at a familiar name. _Kylo Ren_. Rey quickly clicks on the email and begins to read its contents.

**Ms. Niima,**

**I apologize for how I behaved the other day. It was not my intention to come off as rude. Please know that protecting the welfare and privacy of my staff, past and present, is vital to me and as director, I will do everything in my power to ensure that my staff members are not harassed by outside forces. I hope the materials that Dr. Aphra shared with you will suffice. I also hope that our paths never cross again and that you will not reach out further in regards to this matter.**

**Dr. Kylo S. Ren**

**Director, Center for Human Genetics & Genomics**

**Coruscant University- School of Medicine**

Rey re-reads the email and can’t believe her eyes. “What a pompous ass,” she mutters. Reading the first line of the email had given her hope that Kylo Ren wasn’t such a jerk, but after finishing the email in its entirety, Rey decides that she was right, he was an asshole. “Well, I hope that our paths don’t cross again either, douchebag!” Rey says out loud, she’s annoyed and this time it’s not because of her grandfather. She’s tempted to respond to his email, to give him a piece of her mind and let him know what she really thought about him. She clicks on reply and begins drafting out a response.

**Dear Dr. Ren,**

**Great email asshole! If you were trying to be sincere and apologetic, guess what? You did a terrible job, buddy! I bet you’re the type of guy that’s so used to doing well all the time, not this time, your personal skills SUCK! I don’t care what your job is Mr. Director, so you can stop repeating yourself. Anyway, I agree, I do hope as well that our paths NEVER cross again or else I’ll definitely give you a piece of my goddamn mind! And yes, I have A LOT to say. Good riddance jerkface!**

**Fondly,**

**Rey Niima**

**Director of at least I’m not some jackass with a stick up my ass**

Rey’s finger hovers over the send button. One push is all it takes. Instead, she stops herself. “Fuck!” She curses out loudly, “What the hell am I, twelve?” She exits out of her emails and begins to pace. “Get it together, Rey. Get it together.” She tells herself, putting her phone on the nightstand and distancing herself from the offending device. “Just breathe and save your energy for the big dogs,” she repeats these words over and over again until she finally calms down. She decides that she would deal with Kylo Ren later, but for now, she was going to deal with her grandfather and his issues. 

Rey makes her way downstairs and is immediately greeted by a variety of delicious scents coming from the kitchen. She hears chatter here and there and takes note of a few guests sitting in the living room, their bags in tow. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for breakfast?” Rey hears Maz’s voice from the living room. 

“Thank you, we’d love to, but we have a long drive back.” One of the guests responds. 

“We’ll definitely be back for the summer. We had a wonderful stay and you are just too kind.” Another guest says. 

Maz beams proudly at their words. She notices Rey and quickly excuses herself from the group to walk towards her. “Hi there, you slept well?” Rey smiles back and nods. “Finn is in the dining area already. Why don’t you go get yourself situated.” Rey mutters a soft “okay,” as she walks to the dining room. Finn is already seated at a table by the window, a cup of coffee in front of him. He’s playing some game on his phone when Rey approaches, and nearly drops the thing when she sits down in the empty seat across from him. 

“Morning,” he smiles widely, quickly putting his phone away. “How was your first night at Maz’s?” 

“It was good,” Rey responds, “as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.” Finn chuckles at her words. She takes note of his attire, he’s dressed in dark jeans and a blue button-up, his work I.D. clipped on his shirt. “What time is work?” she asks, initiating small talk. 

“Oh, uh...I don’t have to go in until 10, but the center is usually open by now and the residents are most likely getting their breakfast.” Rey nods at his response. “You look like you’re ready to head out as well.” 

“Yeah, I’m meeting my grandfather in a bit. He’s in town for the same reason as I am. I just wanted to grab a bite here before heading off to see him.” Rey states. “Is there a car rental place around?” 

“Yeah, there’s one by Main Street. D-do you need a car to get around? I mean...I can-”

Rey stops him before he can proceed with his offer. “I know, you can help. But, to be honest, my grandfather is a very grouchy man and I think it’s best if I go solo on this one.”

Rey is glad that Finn doesn’t ask or press any further. After breakfast, he offers her a ride to Main Street to the car rental shop, which she is thankful for and they part ways. Rey rents a basic black Honda and after filling out the forms, she makes her way to her grandfather’s villa. She is not the least bit surprised when she pulls up to a gated community. _“Of course, he would rent out a mansion on the expensive side of town.”_ Rey thinks to herself. She pulls up to the guard house and presents her I.D. and mentions that her grandfather is expecting her. The guard signs her in and she proceeds to drive inside. 

The houses she drives by get progressively larger and grander. Each lawn she passes has been meticulously mowed and trimmed. Each driveway has a car or two, some luxurious name brand that she knows her grandfather owns multiple of. She feels very out of place driving through the expensive community with her Honda, but doesn’t give a shit considering she’ll never see these people ever again. Finally, she reaches her grandfather’s villa. It is the biggest one out of all the houses she’s passed by. She notices his black SUV parked up front and parks right next to it. 

Rey steps out of the car and notices Maul standing at the front door. “What’s with the car?” He asks, eyeing the plain, black Honda with distaste. 

“It’s how people get around these days,” Rey replies sarcastically, “I know you’re so used to just flying everywhere with that broomstick shoved up your ass.” Maul remains unfazed by her comment. “Where’s Sheev?” 

“Your _grandfather_ , is inside getting ready. Address him as such, little girl.” Maul states coldly as he makes his way back inside. Rey keeps a good distance between them, as she follows him inside. “He’s in there,” Maul points to what appears to be a study. Rey walks in the room and finds her grandfather sitting behind a desk. She quietly watches as he tries to slip on one of his expensive shoes, clearly struggling to tie the laces together. For a brief and fleeting moment, Rey feels sorry for him. From where she stood, Sheev Palpatine was not a picture of strength and power, he was _vulnerable_ and _weak_. She continues to watch him, with shaking fingers he is trying to tie the laces together, but bending down clearly poses as an obstacle and he gives up on it. Rey walks towards him and crouches down before him. 

“I thought you paid people to help you put on your shoes,” Rey mutters, taking her grandfather’s laces and tying them together. Sheev is quiet and still. She motions for him to give her his other foot, to which he obliges. Rey can feel his eyes on her, but not once does she ever look up to meet them.

Rey closes her eyes as another memory from her childhood occupies her thoughts. _“G-grandpa, my...my shoes are untied.”_

 _"Then tie them.”_ Sheev had responded, not bothering to even look up from the stack of papers he was currently signing.

Rey feels her eyes watering and she tries her best not to cry. _“I...I don’t know how. I’ve tried and it’s hard.”_ She visibly tenses as she watches her grandfather pause his work. His attention is on her now and she wishes she had not said a thing at all. 

_“Learn, child. How else will you know how to do things. Make mistakes, learn from them and grow from them.”_ He sighs deeply, _“Where the hell is your mother and father anyway? Why do they always let you run around when they know I have work to do.”_ Rey had walked away crying that day, haphazardly tucking in her untied laces in her shoes. 

“All done,” Rey states. She shakes the memory from her thoughts. “You should get a pair of crocs, considering you can’t even tie your own shoes anymore.” She tries her best to hide the grin that is slowly forming across her lips.

Sheev makes a face, “Those disgusting clog shoes?” He huffs indignantly, “over my dead body.” 

“Well, that can be arranged,” Rey laughs openly, “I’ll make sure to bury you in them. We can even get it customized for you. I know how much you _love_ flaunting your initials everywhere.” 

“Your humor is tasteless and uncalled for, Rachel.” Sheev says, completely unamused. Carefully, he rises up from his seat. He straightens his suit jacket, dusting off imaginary pieces of lint from his pristine suit. “Let’s go, I have arranged to meet with an old colleague of mine.” 

Rey walks beside him, “Is it Luke Skywalker?” she asks. 

“No, Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts will be disclosed by my colleague. Apparently, that man has become a recluse these past couple of years and tends to move often.” Sheev explains. 

Rey takes hold of her grandfather’s arm, halting his movement. “So, in other words, he doesn’t want to be found then?” She eyes him questioningly, “Is he always on the move because of _you_?” 

Sheev scoffs at her question, “Not everything is because of me, Rachel. The Skywalkers had issues of their own, yet it was always easier to blame me for everything that went wrong with their own lives. Such an ungrateful lot.”

“Who are we meeting then?” Rey asks as they resume their walk to the front door. Maul is already standing in the front, ready to go. “Who are we meeting with, Sheev?” She asks again. 

There is a far off look on her grandfather’s face, one that Rey has not seen before. She watches him intently and curiously. “Mace Windu.” He mutters. Rey regards the name carefully. Another name to add to her notes. Hopefully this time, this Mace Windu will be of use. With any luck, he’ll lead them to the answers they’ve been seeking. 


	8. Revelations (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”  
> “Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.  
> “I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”  
> Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.  
> “How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”
> 
> When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter Roadtrip fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: M (Mature) - For strong language  
> In this chapter, there are mentions of:  
> \- drug/substance abuse  
> \- alcohol abuse  
> \- death  
> \- EXTREME angst ahead!
> 
> Here's another long chapter for you folks! Thanks again for reading. Any typos, errors, will be fixed some other time because I'm too lazy to find the errors haha.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Revelations (Part I)**

In the twenty-eight years she’s been on this earth, Rey has never thought she’d live to see the day when Sheev Palpatine, billionaire & pharmaceutical giant, sits passenger side on a Honda Civic. He is absolutely livid, completely annoyed over the fact that he has to sit in such a “poor excuse for a vehicle.” Yet while he sits fuming on the passenger side like a petulant child, Rey tries her best to hide the smirk that is growing by the minute. Convincing Sheev to leave behind Maul, was an ordeal, telling him to ditch his head-turning SUV was an absolute bloodbath. 

“We need to reconsider Maul’s involvement,” Rey had stated firmly not that long ago. She meets Maul’s eyes; cold and unfazed as always. “He draws too much attention,” she continues. For the first time ever, Rey watches as Maul rolls his eyes over her words. She finds it absolutely amusing. “If he’s always hovering over you, people are bound to talk, and gossip will surely spread,” Rey states confidently. She knows that she’s right. Not everyone might know Sheev Palpatine, but Maul was a dead giveaway that the older man he hovered over like a hawk, was a man of great importance. “We don’t want to draw attention,” Rey’s final words seem to seal the deal and nail the coffin shut. 

“My job is to protect Mr. Palpatine, Rey.” Maul had tried to reason. “A task you are clearly incapable of doing.” 

Rey doesn’t feel the least bit offended and ignores the older man’s words. Instead, she turns to her grandfather and proceeds to the next order of business, his SUV. “We ditch the car too. It’s too imposing and once again a head-turner.” 

Sheev begins to chuckle lightly. “Rachel, I’m starting to think you’re trying to get rid of all my defenses. Are you trying to personally kill me?” Sheev shakes his head and Rey frowns. Maul might have been dispensable, but her grandfather was not going to budge that easily when it came to his goddamn SUV. “That car you are so eager for me to leave behind, is bullet-proof through and through.” 

“Are you expecting a shootout anytime soon?” Rey fires back, “At a senior center of all places?” Sheev openly laughs at her comment. 

“Darling, when your net worth is as big as mine, and you’ve built an empire through the blood and tears of others, one can never be too careful.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “My rules are plain and simple, Sheev.” she begins, “We ditch Maul and we ditch the SUV. I rented a perfectly adequate and basic car that does not draw any attention.” She motions for her grandfather’s attire before proceeding to say, “You’re lucky I’m not making you change into something more...grandpa appropriate.” The two would continue to exchange heated words, for what would seem like hours, but in actuality it was only for 10 minutes. With a huff and a string of explicit words, Sheev Palpatine finally relents and storms towards the rented Honda. Rey casts a triumphant smirk at Maul, who is glaring daggers at her. “I’ll keep your boss safe, I know you need the job since it’s the only one you’ll probably get.” It was a low blow, Rey is aware, but if Maul wanted to toy with her emotions, then she was going to show him that she was still a Palpatine and she had claws she was willing to use to strike back. 

“This vehicle is filthy,” Sheev remarks as he shifts uncomfortably in the car. 

“It’s a rental, Sheev. It’s been used by others.” Rey replies, her gaze not leaving the road. “You should know a lot about that,” she smirks deviously, “using others.” Whether it was the coffee she had this morning or the good night’s rest she had the night before, but Rey feels a new surge of confidence course within her. She smiles smugly as her grandfather’s frown deepens. For a while, their ride to the Serenno Assisted Living Senior Center is engulfed in silence. The tension in the air is thick, but Rey does not mind. She’s used to it by now anyway. 

Sheev’s gaze is focused on the scenery outside his window, when he suddenly asks, “Will you ever let that go, Rachel?” Rey sighs. So much for peace and quiet _._ He turns to her, and his eyes are not that of disdain or annoyance, but one of melancholy and longing. “The entire purpose of this ordeal we find ourselves in, is for me to seek redemption. Yet, you hold on so much to who I was in the past and cannot even let me break free from that mold.” Sheev pauses for a moment, for the first time in her life, she hears his voice falter and the unfamiliar pain in her heart resurfaces yet again. “I am _trying_ to change, Rachel. I am trying to be better. Yet, you will always see me as a monster.”

Rey grips the steering wheel tightly as she seethes, “You are a monster.” She is quick with her response and does not regret it. She doesn’t want to get into a screaming match with her grandfather, not while she’s driving, so she pulls up to an empty parking lot and quickly puts the car in park. She turns to him with fire in her eyes. “You can’t just say you’re a changed man, Sheev. Not after all the shit you’ve pulled.” Her grandfather remains quiet, his eyes locking intensely with hers. “Mom, Dad, me and everyone else you’ve ever interacted with. You made our lives hell. You made us feel so low and powerless. You used us, all for your own selfish gains.” She fights back the tears that are traitorously trying to come out. “Just because you’re dying, does not give you a clean slate. You are still a monster and will be a monster, dying or not.” 

Sheev lets out a deep sigh. He runs a hand through his silver locks. “Your father was my world.” Rey looks up slowly, mildly surprised by the sudden revelation which sends a chill down her spine. Through the years, her grandfather has never spoken about her father in such a way. Words like incompetent, waste, pathetic, were always the terms he threw at her father. This was the very first time she’s ever heard him speak of him so “ _fondly_.” “I may have despised his mother, but he was my child, my boy, my heir.” 

“You treated him like dirt,” Rey states coldly. “Every night, dad would come home defeated. Every night, I would hear him and mom argue, and it was always because of _you_. So don’t give me that bullshit about him being your world. He wasn’t your world, he was a toy you played with incessantly, until it finally broke into pieces.” Sheev remains impassive over her words. Although, she figures that he must know all of this. It was no secret that her father, William Palpatine was treated the worst out of all the individuals who were in Sheev’s circle. He was after all, the one who took on the full force of Sheev Palpatine’s wrath. 

“His mother left when he was just an infant,” Her grandfather continues. “I did what I could with him. I knew very well that I was not capable of love, so I entrusted him in the hands of others who were. Nannies, governesses, anyone but me.” 

“That’s still not an excuse for how you treated him. You told me once that in life, one needed to learn, make mistakes and grow from those mistakes. You should have taken your own advice. You should have learned to love, make mistakes and grow.” Rey scoffs icily at the irony of it all, “Instead, you did what you always do best. You threw away your problems and made it someone else’s, while you only thought about yourself. God, you’re so fucking selfish!” 

“I thought what I was doing was right!” Sheev counters back, his voice rising. “William’s mother _knew_ of my plans, she knew that a child was not what I wanted at the moment, yet it happened and I let it be. Then, all of a sudden, _she_ decides to leave. I was left with a child, who I didn’t know how to care for. I was in the cusp of making a name for myself-”

Rey scoffs, “You chose money and power over your own son, your own flesh and blood.” 

“That money put food in his mouth, a roof over his head and clothes on his back, Rachel. Need I remind you that the very same money that allowed your father to survive, also allowed you to survive. I made my decision that if I could not give the child love, I could at least give him a decent upbringing.” Sheev begins to laugh, “I did more than give him a decent upbringing. I gave him the entire world.” His laugh is hollow and empty, and there is no humor behind it. “With the decision I made, I was able to put him in the best schools, give him the best of everything. But the exchange was, I was not there. William would have everything he ever needed, even the love from others, but not mine and I was content with that. I gave him love through the only way I knew how and I was content with it.”

Rey lets her grandfather’s words sink in and she feels absolutely numb. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t want someone else’s love? Or that he didn’t want all the materialistic things you gave him. That maybe he wanted you. Did you...did you even try?”

“I did,” Sheev’s response is barely above a whisper. “I tried. But it was never enough.” Sheev thinks back to all the times he tried to form a relationship with his son, all the times he tried to love the boy but never got anywhere. He reminisces about his first night with his son, an infant barely a month old. It had been a particularly difficult evening due to his incessant crying and Sheev was at his wits end. 

_“Stop crying, stop it!”_ He had yelled at his infant son out of frustration, causing the young child to cry even louder. _“I don’t want you, I don’t want you,”_ He repeats defeatedly as he puts his son back in his bassinet, distancing himself from his child. _“Just stop it…”_

His next memory leads him to when his son is five. By now, William has grown accustomed to being raised by a governess. He sees his father occasionally and when he does, he has been taught to keep his interactions with him brief. At the age of five, William Palpatine learns what it means to be defiant. He escapes from his governess and storms to his father’s study. Sheev is both surprised and irritated to see his son barging in and unaccompanied. _“William, what are you-”_

 _"Where is my mother?”_ William asks. His little cheeks turning red. His hazel eyes filled with a defiance that Sheev knows all too well. It is his eyes. _“Where is my mother?”_ His child asks once more. 

_"She’s gone,”_ Sheev replies truthfully. _“You have no mother, William.”_ He strides towards his son and holds his shoulder roughly. _“The woman you long for, is gone. She did not love you, she did not love me. She only loved herself.”_ He notices the tears forming in his son’s eyes, but this does not deter Sheev from speaking the truth. _“You have no mother. From now on, you will not ask about her ever again. Do I make myself clear?”_ The little boy nods his head robotically. _“Say it, boy. Let me hear you say it.”_

 _“I...I do not have a mother,”_ William says through the tears, _“I will not ask about her ever again.”_

When William Palpatine is twelve, his father sends him away to a boarding school. He cries desperately as he pleads his father to let him stay and to not send him off. Sheev ignores his cries and turns to him coldly. _“You need to learn to make it on your own. You will never grow to be independent if you’re constantly here.”_

 _"Please, I promise….I promise, I’ll be a good son. Don’t send me away.”_ William’s cries get progressively louder, yet Sheev does not give in. He turns his back and as he does William calls out to him, _“Father, please. You’re all I have.”_ Sheev pauses momentarily, his son’s words striking a chord within him. He is tempted to turn around, but decides against it. His son was old enough. He needed to learn to be independent. He needed to know that in life, attachments were unnecessary. Sheev does not turn around, he proceeds to walk away as his son sinks to the floor, crying out for the father who has never been there. 

For six years, William Palpatine attends the prestigious boarding school that his father has sent him to. He comes home during the summer and other holidays, a feat that excites the governesses and other staff members that raised him. His relationship with his father continues to be non-existent and through the years, William progressively gets angrier and colder. William involves himself in illicit drugs, hardcore partying and excessive drinking. He doesn’t care. He knows that regardless of what he does, or where he ends up, his father will never care and so why should he. He continues down this path for years. William knows that his cries for help will never be heard. He hopes that in the next life, he can be better, that he can be worthy of love. 

When William Palpatine is twenty-three, Sheev receives a phone call that makes his heart stop and his blood run cold. His son is in the hospital, dying. He rushes to his son’s side, a hypocritical move, considering he’s never done something so selfless. Sheev barely recognizes his own son. He has lost an enormous amount of weight. He is barely hanging on, the nurses say and that they’ve pumped his stomach, ridding his body from the drugs he’s consumed. Sheev feels ridiculous standing before his son, his own flesh and blood, who he barely knows, who he never raised. Yet, here he was, sitting vigilantly next to him, waiting for him to wake up. During the entire ordeal, Sheev does not cry. He does not even hold his son’s hand or pray to whatever deity to make his son better. Instead, Sheev sits with an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes fixated on the monitor and tubes attached to his son. 

After two days, William finally wakes up and the first thing he sees is his father. The two lock eyes. There is no exchange of heartfelt sentiments between them. Instead, William turns to his father and with all the strength he can muster, rasps, _“Fuck you.”_ Sheev does not even flinch. He continues to look at his son. William is eventually discharged three days later. This however, would not be the last time he finds himself in the hospital. William Palpatine will return a total of two more times, before he finally gets his shit together.

When Sheev discovers that he is going to be a grandfather, he does not know what to say. He is at a loss for words, not because he is excited but because for once in his life, he feels that this child is the ticket to atoning for all his sins. He sees his grandchild as a second chance. If he couldn’t raise his son right, then he was surely going to try with his granddaughter. Sheev laughs bitterly as his memories come full circle. He fucked up yet again. This time it was with his granddaughter. It was a vicious cycle and at the heart of it all was him, the puppeteer that fucked everything up for everyone. 

Rey feels very cold all of a sudden as she listens to her grandfather’s story. She’s angry, angrier than before after discovering the hell her grandfather has put her father through, even as a young boy. She watches her grandfather, he looks tired and absolutely defeated.

“I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness, your father’s forgiveness, your mother’s forgiveness,” Sheev begins, “but I would like to leave this earth, knowing that I did something right.” 

Rey turns to him, her eyes dark, “Maybe dying is what it takes,” she states, her tone filled with venom. “Maybe dying and leaving this earth, is the something right you’re looking for.” She closes her eyes and tries to breathe. Listening to her grandfather’s revelation had taken a great toll on her and she feels a myriad of emotions course through her veins. She is angry, confused, frustrated, heartbroken, desperate and spiteful. She wants to feel sorry for her grandfather, she wants to forgive him and help him, but at the same time, she also wants to watch him burn and pay for what he did to her, to her father, to her mother and to everyone whoever dared cross his path. 

“You are a difficult man, Sheev Palpatine.” Rey says as she starts the car back up again. “I want to forgive you,” she begins carefully, “I want to give you a chance to prove yourself.” She pulls out of the parking lot and merges back to the main road. “But I don’t know if I can. I don’t know if a man like you can ever change.” Rey takes in a deep breath before she continues, “You’ve ruined so many lives and now that you’re at the end of yours, you finally decide to make things right. If you were truly remorseful, you should have done it sooner. Now, you’re just desperate.”

“Perhaps I am,” Sheev looks straight ahead. “I am desperate. I know that I can never seek forgiveness from every single soul I’ve ruined, but before my time here is up, I’d like to at least try.” Sheev lets out a deep sigh. He is still looking straight ahead when he opens up another side of his world. “I met Anakin Skywalker when he was about your age.” Rey’s ears perk up at the mention of his name. “He was this young, bright doctor with such a promising career and future ahead of him.” There is a slight pause and Rey feels her heart racing in anticipation. “When I met him, I had ventured into a new side of medicine. Human Genetics. I sought after Anakin, because I wanted him to run a project I was conducting on genetics and diseases.” 

Rey is tempted to reveal to him that she knows about his failed project, the ill fated Project Luminous that fell into the cracks, never to be heard of ever again. “Project Luminous, it was called,” Sheev declares, “It was an expensive venture but a highly lucrative one, or so I thought,” he begins to laugh bitterly. “Anakin worked on Project Luminous with me. He was in charge of the research and development of this new drug that slowed down the process of dying. It was a super drug of sorts, any illness could be targeted; cancer, dementia, it slowed down the process. We were defying nature and giving other people a second chance of living longer than their life expectancy.” Rey takes in all the information. “The other doctors said that this was a fluke. That what we were creating was not a miracle drug but a risky endeavor.” Sheev lets out another laugh, “We didn’t listen. Before it was even ready, we tested it on a group of people. It was...at a black site.” 

Rey finds herself shaking. She turns to her grandfather, her eyes wide with fear. “W-what did you do?” She gasps.

Sheev weighs his next words carefully. “We tested the drug on individuals, who were...let’s just say, unwanted by the government.” He thinks deeply and knows there is no other way to soften the blow that he’s about to deliver. “Some were detained prisoners of war, criminals awaiting sentencing; there were a number of them that we used as human test subjects.” 

“So, what you were doing was illegal?” Rey asks. She obviously knows the answer, but wants to hear it come from her grandfather’s lips. 

“ _Extremely_ ,” Sheev responds without missing a beat. “Anakin and I were the only individuals who knew what was _really_ going on. The drug was at its infancy, it was barely developed, yet we tested it on humans to see its capabilities, and people died in the process. But, because they were unknown, their deaths didn’t matter and we continued to conduct tests upon tests on these people.” 

“Y-you murdered people,” Rey gasps, suddenly unable to breathe. She quickly pulls over to the curb and lashes out full force on her grandfather. “Oh my fucking god, you’re a murderer! Y-you should go to jail! Y-you killed people! You tested them and ended up killing them! Y-you’re not just a monster, you’re a fucking murderer!” Sheev does not even wince at her words. “H-how many...how many died, because of your greed?” 

“That is irrelevant-” 

“How many fucking people died, Sheev!” Rey demands, slamming her fists roughly on the steering wheel. She feels the aftermath of her actions, but she fights through the pain. 

“Six, Rachel. Six unknown individuals died because we tested on them. Six people, six nameless faces perished.” Rey gasps at his admission. She doesn’t want to hear anymore but he presses on. “Word had spread of what we were doing and others started to pry,” Sheev continues, ignoring his granddaughter’s distress. “Mace Windu, was one of them. He was at that time the director at the genetics department at Coruscant University, Anakin’s alma mater and where he served as a board member. He had approached Anakin first, confronted the boy about his involvement with me and the project. By now, Anakin was second guessing his involvement, his loyalties tested. You see Rachel, the reason why Anakin got on board in the first place was because he was a new father and the money was just too enticing for him.” 

A thought quickly occurs to Rey. _“Anakin was a new father. Does that mean Luke...Luke isn’t his brother, it could be his son.”_ She gasps at the sudden realization. Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker, they were related by blood indeed, they were father and son. 

Rey turns to her grandfather, he is still going on about the young doctor, “He had a family to feed and he was at the height of his career, he had it all and I handed it to him. But, he started to feel conflicted. Anakin confronted me one day and said he wanted out. He was disgusted by how I used his knowledge and manipulated it. He told me that he wasn’t going to say a word and that he was just going to disappear.” Sheev shakes his head, “I knew that was not going to happen. Not with Windu sniffing about. So, I did what I do best. Anakin’s name was on the research, his hands were just as dirty as mine. He accepted the money, _blood money_ , and so he was just as guilty.” 

“He was doing what you asked him,” Rey says, her voice barely a whisper. “H-how could you do that to him?” 

“I know he was. He was a good soldier, until the very end when he decided he wanted to play for the other side. So, with the ammunition I had on him, I framed him. I had made it known, that he had knowingly participated in the illegal testing of human subjects and that it was his research and his development that caused the deaths of these individuals. Yes, my hands were dirty as well. I was the financier, whereas he was the doctor of death. What a pair we were.”

Rey feels like she’s going to be sick. She cracks her window open, letting the cold air hit her skin. Manipulator, murderer, monster, her grandfather was a trifecta of unspeakable atrocities. 

“When he threatened to leave the project, I threatened to end his career. Anakin, was desperate to keep his family away from this scandal and to of course, keep his name clean. But, it was not meant to be. He fell from grace and I made sure of it. He lost his license, he lost his credibility and for a while he lost his freedom.” Sheev sighs, “I couldn’t let such a talent go to waste and because money _always_ talks, it helped him greatly. In exchange for his silence, I bought his freedom. In exchange for his loyalty, he was allowed to be a father and husband and not be behind bars.”

“He lost everything, all because of _you_.” Rey seethes. Everything she’s read and researched finally made sense. She finally understood why Kylo Ren reacted the way he did, why Aphra was so adamant on protecting her friend. Her grandfather had taken advantage of a vulnerable young man, a new father, who only wanted what was best for his family. Her grandfather used Anakin’s vulnerability and his underlying desire for power and success and weaved his way into the young doctor’s life. 

“He made his choice. He had little mouths to feed, a wife to support. He knew what he was getting himself into. Don’t think he was a saint, Rachel. He pursued the power, he craved it, wanted it and when he got it, he realized it was too much and wanted out. But by then, he was in too deep. Like the story of _Icarus,_ Anakin Skywalker had flown too high for his own good.”

“He wouldn’t have, if you didn’t manipulate him like that!” Rey counters angrily. “Y-you should have left him alone. Instead, you dragged an innocent man, tainted his name and forever destroyed his life.”

Sheev lets out a bitter laugh. “Ambition and greed always bring out the worst in people. Anakin Skywalker always had ambition. It was always within him, and he himself knew that. I was just the catalyst that awakened what was already there.” Rey cannot look her grandfather in the eyes, she is too disgusted and too shaken. She keeps her gaze down as she tries to calm herself. “You see Rachel, Anakin Skywalker was the son I knew I deserved. Ambition and power coursed through his veins. Your father wanted a way out. He flinched at the very mention of power, he faltered at the thought of becoming someone great. Anakin, did not. He chased it and for that fleeting moment, I finally felt that I was doing something right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Okay, first of all, I think I need to write something happy and comedic after all that drama lol. So here we go, revelations are starting to happen and they're coming from the man himself, Palps. As you may have noticed this chapter is called Revelations (Part I), which means Part II will be coming shortly! I'm not sure whether I'm fully satisfied with this chapter, so I might make some adjustments here and there lol. I need to sleep, haha, I've been on a writing spree all day and need a nap haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading once again and as always, leave any comments/feedback below :) See you all in the next chapter!


	9. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”  
> “Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.  
> “I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”  
> Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.  
> “How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”
> 
> When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> It's been quite sometime since I've updated but I am absolutely thrilled to see the response this story has gotten :) Thank you all! This chapter is shorter than the rest (sorry!), and it's told through Kylo's perspective. Consider this as somewhat of a continuation from the first time he meets Rey (chapter 4). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Family Secrets**

The main lecture hall is filled with booming applause as Dr. Chelli Aphra concludes her seminar. The room is filled with a mix of graduate students, healthcare professionals and a few journalists who are all clapping excitedly and congratulating the highly-esteemed doctor for a job well done. 

This is the scene that Kylo Ren finds himself walking into. After his disastrous encounter with Rey Niima, he made it a point to seek out the doctor and hopefully gather more information about their mysterious visitor.

He carefully makes his way towards Aphra, who is answering a series of rapid fire questions from overly eager graduate students. He stops and stands a few feet away, giving the doctor space. Kylo waits patiently, as he watches her handle the endless barrage of questions with such ease. Aphra without a doubt, was a pro when it came to dealing with the crowd, a veteran rockstar who drew followers like moths to a flame. Although he’d never admit to it, Kylo always admired her for how effortless she made it all seem. 

Kylo _never_ stayed after his talks. Unlike Aphra who was extremely patient when it came to dealing with graduate students and their asinine questions, he did not possess the same qualities. Instead, he would always leave right after and would have his assistant, Mitaka, handle the rest.

 _“You really need to be more personable, Ren.”_ Aphra had teased after one of his seminars.

_“My time is limited. I have other engagements to attend to.”_

It wasn’t a lie. As director for the Center of Human Genetics and Genomics at Coruscant University, Kylo was _always_ on his feet and on the go. His colleagues, at least those brave enough to do so, openly refer to him as a _workhorse_ . Kylo _is_ a workaholic, and he damn well _knows_ it. 

It doesn’t take long for Aphra to finally take note of his presence. She politely excuses herself from the group, and walks towards him. “Enjoyed my talk?” She questions with a grin. 

“Can’t say,” Kylo begins, “I just got here.” 

Aphra lets out a light chuckle. “Well, you missed quite the lecture, kid. I really brought the house down.” A wide grin now graces the older woman’s features, as she starts to put away her materials. 

Kylo scoffs as he responds with, “Humble as always,” a slight smirk playing across his lips. Carefully, the young director picks up a stack of papers and hands it to his colleague. Aphra proceeds to place the papers in her bag, muttering a quick thanks in return. There is a brief moment of silence between the two before she glances his way again, and without an exchange of words, she gives a nod. She knows _why_ he’s here and it’s definitely not to talk about her successful lecture on gene splicing.

“You’re here about Ms. Niima,” she begins, knowing all too well the answer. She pauses from her packing and tries to make light of the conversation, “and here I thought you were going to shower me with endless praise and compliments.” Her joke is met with a deep scowl, which only further intensifies the older doctor’s amusement. “You really need to lighten up, Ren. That frown of yours will-” 

“What did you say to her?” Kylo interjects abruptly. He pauses for a moment, suddenly remembering where he is. He looks around the lecture hall and notices the few stragglers left behind, still engaged in small talk. Although they’re out of earshot, he doesn’t want to take his chances. “Should we go somewhere private to discuss?” His voice a soft whisper.

Aphra rolls her eyes. “For goodness sake,” she huffs out a little too loudly, causing a few heads to turn their way. Kylo grimaces. When it came to the art of being subtle, Aphra was definitely not well versed in that area. “Ms. Niima and I talked about Ani and his work, that’s all.” Aphra continues, her voice softer this time around. 

Kylo isn’t too keen with the fact that there are still a handful of people lingering in the lecture hall. There are a myriad of questions coursing through his mind, yet he’s careful not to ask them all at once, in the event someone is listening in on them. “Why? Why does she want that information and what is she planning to do with it?”

“Well, she said it was for a hobby of hers.”

Kylo’s frown deepens as he tries to process her words. He locks eyes with Aphra, trying to decipher whether she’s toying with him. _She’s not_. She’s telling the truth.

“A hobby? Her interest in Anakin Skywalker is a _hobby_?” Kylo says this carefully, each word that comes out of his mouth fills him with disgust.

“Her words, not mine.” Aphra states, putting her hands up defensively. 

“It doesn’t make any sense,” He mutters. Even though he is getting information straight from the source, he still cannot find it in him to believe it. He was not going to accept the fact that Rey Niima, who appeared out of the blue, went through all that work for it to _just_ be a hobby. “It’s obviously a fucking lie.” 

_"_ _Obviously_ ,” Aphra responds. “She claimed to be an enthusiast on the topic of genetics, and after some _extensive_ reading, she stumbled across Ani’s research and her fascination grew tenfold.” 

Kylo snorts at this. Who was this woman trying to kid? Did she truly peg him, peg _them_ as idiots? The moment her email had popped up on his screen, Kylo _knew_ Rey Niima would be trouble. Now, he just had to figure out how much trouble she was truly going to be. 

“I gave her one of his research papers,” she quickly holds up a hand to silence him before he can interrupt. “Before you lose your damn mind, it was one of his earlier works. Hardly a secret, considering the research is available online.”

Secret or not, Kylo isn’t entirely pleased with the fact that a complete stranger has Dr. Skywalker’s research, no matter how outdated it may be. 

“I’d appreciate it if you would consult me, before giving away someone else’s research.”

“You can Google the damn thing, Ren. Like I said, not exactly top secret.”

Grabbing the last of her belongings, Aphra slings the laptop strap over her shoulder. She adjusts the strap a few times before finally settling with a comfy fit. 

“Oh, she did also ask about Project Luminous,” She states carefully. “She wanted to know about it and I’m guessing Ani’s involvement with the project.” 

Slowly, he feels a cold chill run down his spine. He hasn’t heard the ill-fated project uttered in _years_ and now, after hearing it from Aphra’s lips, he is fully convinced that Rey Niima was not some random science groupie with a penchant for genetics, she was far more dangerous than she let on. 

Project Luminous was an extremely delicate subject that his colleagues knew better than to ask about. Though no one really knew what had truly happened with the failed project, the story of Dr. Anakin Skywalker and his achievements were quite known. Unfortunately, so was his downfall. 

“Did you say anything?” Kylo demands. He takes hold of Aphra’s arm, distancing themselves even more from the dissipating crowd. “What did you tell her!”

“Do I look like a fool to you?” Aphra counters icily, clearly taking great offense to the young director’s accusation. She lets out an icy laugh. “After all these years, you still doubt my loyalty.” 

“It’s hard not to, when everyone around you has proven otherwise.” 

Aphra lets out a deep sigh. She feels and fully understands the bitterness in his words. After all, she was personally there and witnessed firsthand as her friend went from being the science world’s next big thing, to the science world’s biggest embarrassment. 

Through the years she’s seen the worst in people, individual’s she’s worked with, who sold Anakin Skywalker’s story to the press all for a quick buck. 

“You tend to forget...I’m not _everyone_ , Ren,” she states softly. “What they did to Ani was terrible and heartbreaking. He was my mentor, my friend and I will never betray his secrets.” Kylo carefully loosens his grip on her arm. “Your family’s secret will _always_ be safe with me, Benjamin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again folks!  
> Okay, so I did not expect to not update in such a long time. I usually reserve my weekends as my writing days but sadly, work, life and everything in between got in the way. I know this chapter is more on the shorter side (I'm not fully content with this, may edit later), so I promise we'll be back to regular programming haha for the next chapters to come. Leave your feedback/comments down below and I'll see you all next time. Thanks for reading!


	10. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I’ve mentioned, I’ve made a ton of mistakes in my life and I’d like to make amends.”  
> “Understatement of the century.” Rey thinks bitterly.  
> “I’ve compiled a list of people who I need to meet with before I die.” Sheev clears his throat, “I would like for you to accompany me as I meet with these individuals.”  
> Rey pauses, processing the information that was given to her. Her grandfather had just declared he was dying, he wants to make amends and he wants her to tag along.  
> “How many people are on that list?” Rey asks, before realizing her question, “knowing you it’s probably half the goddamn country!”
> 
> When Rey receives an unexpected phone call from her estranged grandfather, Sheev, claiming that he's dying and needs her help to make amends, she finds herself pulled back into the family she's turned her back on. As she embarks on a road trip with her grandfather, Rey finds that there's more to her grandfather's story. [Modern AU] aka The Grandpa/Grandaughter Roadtrip fic that no one asked for but hey, here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Happy Monday! Here's a new chapter to start the week :) It's told through Kylo's perspective (I promise, Rey will be back!) and you can consider this as somewhat tying into Chapter 7 (hope that makes sense lol) Thank you all once again for showing me some love with this story, it really means a lot! Any typos/grammar errors will be fixed later!
> 
> RATING: M (Mature) - For strong language

* * *

**Chapter 10: Names**

****

His birth certificate lists him as Benjamin Skywalker Organa-Solo, son of Han Solo, an aeronautical engineer and Leia Organa, a professor of International Politics. Yet for the past sixteen years of his life, he has gone by the name of Kylo Ren. It was a rebirth. The new identity forged by the urgency for secrecy. 

His grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, had been ruined and shunned by the very same community that praised him for his intellect and achievements. When word had gone out that Anakin had willingly taken part in the illegal drug testing of human subjects, his credibility was tarnished and the young doctor fell from grace. His lineage was tainted; the Skywalker name forever becoming a pariah within the scientific community. 

The decision to change his name was selfish yet needed. Kylo was aware that with this change, he was turning his back on more than just a name, but his _family_ , his _history_. Yet, the ambition to finish what his grandfather had started was too strong. Ambition coursed through the veins of his family. It was in his blood and in his nature to succeed. By dissociating himself from the Skywalker name, he was starting a new; a blank canvas untainted by the past, ready to be filled by hopeful promises of the future. 

There was also the matter of Sheev Palpatine, the villain in his family’s saga.

After Anakin’s shameful exit from the science world, one would think that Sheev Palpatine would let matters go and move on. _He didn’t_. Instead, he continued to harass his grandfather, his family; always finding ways to weasel his way into their lives. The man was a parasite, the unfortunate host, his family.

Leia had been the first to make the drastic change. Kylo’s grandmother, Padme had urged his mother out of _fear_. While in college, she dropped her father’s surname and adopted Organa as her own, an ode to a former colleague of her mother, after word had gone out that Sheev Palpatine, for reasons unclear, was actively seeking out Anakin Skywalker’s children. 

Leia had urged her brother to do the same but Luke would not relent.

 _“There’s no point in going through all that trouble. He’ll find us, regardless of whether or not we change our names.”_

_"Then it’s the least we can do to make his search a little bit more challenging,”_ Leia had countered, desperately hoping her brother would change his mind. 

_He did not_. The man was too proud and too stubborn. 

_“Luke, he’s toyed with our family for far too long. Enough is enough and we deserve our peace, father and mother deserve their peace!”_

_“I am not ashamed of who I am, Leia, and neither should you. If he thinks that by tarnishing our name that he’s won, he has another thing coming. I’m not changing a damn thing.”_

_"Luke, don’t be stupid. He’ll ruin you!”_

_“Well, he can’t ruin what he can’t have.”_

Though Kylo admired his uncle for his tenacity, however reckless it may have been, he was not going to make the same foolish mistake. Luke had been too arrogant. He had underestimated the pharmaceutical mogul’s capabilities. He had miscalculated Sheev Palpatine’s madness. 

Palpatine had relentlessly pursued Luke, trying to entice him with promises of power, prestige and greatness. For as long as he could, Luke ignored and resisted Palpatine’s request, but that was not to be, for Sheev Palpatine never took no for an answer. 

The more he ignored him, his demands became more hostile, more insistent and Luke would discover firsthand how much of a manipulative bastard Sheev Palpatine truly was. 

The incessant pressure from Palpatine nearly drove Luke to the brink of madness. Whether it was making threats to expose his father’s past or threats to ruin his own future, the man always had new ways to torment him. How foolish was he to think that he could truly take on the giant that was Sheev Palpatine? By the end of his third year, Luke had had enough. Which was why rather than finish his last year of college, he made the decision to leave, to travel. Ever since then, Luke was always on the move, always on the go, never staying in one place-

Until now…

It’s nearing nine-forty in the evening when Kylo Ren decides to finally shut off his computer and call it a night. He has spent the majority of his day switching back and forth between attending to his emails, sitting in on lectures and dropping in to check on the graduate students doing lab work. 

Leaning back against his chair, he takes out his cell phone and finally opens up the countless number of text messages he’s received throughout the day. He sifts through his messages, carefully reading each one.

  * **GWEN PHASMA** **:** _Ren, I am going to need the new updated schedule for the Miami conference next week. I was told there were some changes. Thanks._
  * **ARMITAGE HUX** **:** _I am going to need you to stop correcting me in front of MY students during MY lab sessions. Your visit today was completely unnecessary._
  * **CHELLI APHRA** **:** _Dare I ask why Hux is pacing outside your office door?_
  * **GIAL ACKBAR** **:** _It seems that I have misplaced my keys and am once aga_ _in locked out of my office. I cannot access lab room 111._
  * **DAD** **:** _Coming by for dinner tonight? Making your favorite._
  * **ARMITAGE HUX** **:** _Ren, Is there a reason why Ackbar is in my lab room???? Was there a room change that I was not made aware of??_
  * **DOPHELD MITAKA** **:** _Dr. Ren, Dr. Hux has been asking for you. I wasn’t sure whether you were in your office. He wants to know whether there was a lab room change?_
  * **CHELLI APHRA** : _Ackbar’s key trouble has been resolved. You owe me._
  * **MOM** : _Please call me when you get the chance._



Checking his watch, he knows he’s missed the option of dinner but he can still place a phone call considering it’s not _that_ late in the evening. He pulls up his mother’s number and clicks on the call button. His mother’s line rings a few times before she finally picks up.

“Ben.”

Her tone is soft, calm and comforting. Though he’s told her several times to address him as Kylo, hearing his birth name from her lips soothes him and brings him back to when times were far less troubled.

“I know it’s late,” Kylo begins, “I usually don’t check my text messages until the end of the day.”

He hears his mother’s light laughter from the other end. Even the sound of her laughter is comforting. “I keep forgetting that _your_ end of the day is a tad bit different from everyone else’s.” 

“I have a very demanding position,” Kylo responds simply. 

“I know, son. I was just pulling your leg.” 

“I know.” There’s a brief moment of silence between them before Kylo clears his throat to ask, “You asked me to call you. I assume there’s a reason?”

“Oh. Yes, yes there is-” He can feel the hesitation in her words and this slightly makes him uncomfortable. “Ah, how shall I put this-” Her uneasiness doesn’t escape him, he takes note that his mother is weighing her next words carefully. 

The anticipation is driving him mad and Kylo does everything in his power not to lash out in frustration. He takes a deep breath before proceeding to ask, “What is it?”, trying his best to keep calm when his mind is clearly going on overdrive. 

Leia sighs from the other end before she finally says, “your uncle Luke is back.”

His grip on his phone tightens. At the moment, he doesn’t quite know how to feel. His relationship with his uncle has always been quite odd. It wasn’t strained nor was it the best, it was simply _neutral_. Luke, as Kylo would learn at a very young age, never stayed in one place. He would be with them one moment, and would be off the next. Kylo always found this odd about his uncle, and when he had asked his mother about it, she had simply said that Luke was in the truest sense a wanderer and that the world was far too vast, too fascinating for a man like him to ignore. 

It wouldn’t be however, until many years later that he would discover the _true_ reason why his uncle was always on the go. It was a form of _escape_ . An escape from his past, an escape from his uncertain future and most of all, an escape from _him_ , Sheev Palpatine. 

“Why?” Kylo begins to question, “Why is he back?”. 

That was the million dollar question. The last time he had seen his uncle in person was sixteen years ago, just a few months before the birth and rise of Kylo Ren. He had been home for the holidays and was surprised to see his uncle in the dining room, discussing something deeply with his mother. 

His uncle had looked visibly troubled. There were dark circles under his eyes, clearly from the lack of sleep, lines had creased his forehead and his hair was unkempt and graying. The clothes on his back were slightly tattered and it made Kylo wonder just where exactly his uncle had been all this time. 

_“You won’t stay, won’t you?”_ He hears his mother ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

 _“You know I never stay,”_ came Luke’s reply. 

_“You look terrible, Luke. Where have you been?”_

_“Everywhere. I’ve been everywhere.”_ Luke lets out a deep sigh and he watches as his mother puts a comforting hand on her brother’s shoulder. _“How have you been? How’s Han and Ben?”_ His uncle quickly changes the subject. 

Leia smiles widely at the mention of her boys, _“We’re good, we’re all good. Ben is home for the holidays and it’s just great to have him back.”_

 _“He’s pursuing medicine, I see.”_ Luke says a bit sullenly. 

Leia takes note of the change in her brother’s demeanor once again and sighs. _“Yes, he’s pursuing what the Skywalker men love the most.”_

Luke turns to his sister and offers a smile. It is a forced smile, but a smile nonetheless. _“Good, good. He deserves to follow his passion.”_ He has a faraway look in his eyes, clearly harboring secrets that have burdened him to no end. 

_“And so did you, Luke. So did you.”_

_“I know. But that’s in the past. After my third year, I knew I could no longer stay in one place. He was getting aggressive and I had no one to turn to.”_

_“I hate to say it right now, but I did warn you.”_ Her tone is not condescending, instead it is of worry and deep concern. 

Luke shakes his head at her words. _“He would have found me regardless, Leia. He’s a powerful man with very powerful connections in many places. I complained to the dean once that I was being harassed and do you know what they did? Do you know what they told me?”_

Leia shakes her head. Her heart aching for her brother. The years had definitely taken a toll on him and he bore the scars more deeply than anyone could see. 

_“They told me that I should be grateful that Mr. Palpatine took interest in me and that he saw great talent in me, and that I should take the opportunity to join him!”_ He rises from his seat and begins to pace wildly. _“He’ll never stop, Leia. After all he did to father, after he ruined him, he wanted father back. He wanted him to continue to work for him. Now, he wants us! He's a sick man, he’s a twisted man who wants to continue to control our father through us!”_

 _“I know, I know about that.”_ Leia replies, she was definitely not blind when it came to Sheev Palpatine’s motives. 

_“Did you ever wonder why?”_ Luke asks suddenly. 

She pauses for a moment. _“What do you mean?”_

_“Do you ever wonder why Palpatine is doing all of this? After ruining father’s reputation, destroying his name, he still tried to take him back and now he’s after us. Why do you think that is?”_

Luke had made a good point, one she wasn’t entirely sure of. 

_“I always assumed it was a power move,”_ Leia sighs, _“That he was trying to make a point that no matter what, he controlled father and he held the strings.”_

 _“Yes! But what other reason do you think it could have been?”_ By now, Luke was starting to look less and less like the uncle he had remembered and more of a madman. Kylo watched as his uncle continued to pace frantically, repeating over and over again the question he had just asked his mother, who by now was very frightened for her brother. 

_“Luke, I...I don’t-”_

_“Because father found something! He found something in that project of his and Palpatine wants it. Father didn’t completely turn in all of the research he did for him. He kept some of his work and hid them.”_

_“W-what are you saying, Luke?”_

Concern is etched on Leia’s face as she attempts to reach out to hold her brother still. Luke ignores her touch and continues to pace frantically.

_“There’s a reason why Palpatine wouldn’t leave dad alone, even when his project fell through. I think it’s information that Palpatine desperately needs.”_

_“So, are you saying that Palpatine is after us because he thinks we have it? The missing research? That’s completely absurd. Dad never told us anything about his work.”_

Luke pauses for a moment. He runs a hand through his graying hair, contemplating deeply. _“I’m not entirely sure, but it is a possibility. There was something about Project Luminous and Anakin Skywalker was more than just the head researcher. There’s more to that project, Leia and I’m going to find out.”_

From the other end, Leia lets out a deep sigh and this snaps Kylo back to reality. 

“Your uncle has always been quite unpredictable,” she begins, “you know how he tends to be with his visits.”

“I haven’t seen him in years.”

“I know, Ben. I know.” 

“Is he there with you now? At the house?”

“Well...not quite.” He notices yet again the uncertainty in his mother’s voice and begins to wonder what she could possibly be hiding. 

_Why was she being so cryptic?_

“An old colleague of your grandfather had reached out, saying that Luke was back in the country.” Kylo remains silent on his end as he listens carefully to his mother’s words. “You remember Dr. Windu? Dr. Mace Windu?”

 _Of course he did_. 

After all, Mace Windu had once held the title of director at the genetics department at Coruscant University. Kylo had met the man a few years back at a charity gala and although the pleasantries exchanged between the two were cordial, Kylo felt the need to be extra cautious and wary of the retired director. He was also responsible for leading an investigation against his grandfather and Palpatine. As far as Kylo was concerned, Mace Windu was no friend of his. 

“What about him?” 

“Dr. Windu is currently a resident at Serenno, it’s an assisted senior center. He reached out the other day and said that Luke had reached out to him, asking to meet with him. I was a bit confused to be honest. I didn’t even know Luke kept in touch with Dr. Windu.” 

Kylo frowns at this. Just what exactly was his uncle up to and why would he go to Mace Windu of all people?

“He reaches out to grandfather’s old colleague but not his own family, how _considerate_.”

“Don’t be too hard on your uncle, Ben. He’s been through a lot and he’s going through a lot these days.” Leia replies defensively. 

He runs his fingers through his dark hair with a deep sigh, “Luke always comes and goes, mother. I’m not seeing how his sudden return concerns me. If he comes by, send him my regards.” 

There is silence on his mother’s end. Kylo quickly glances at his phone, making sure that their connection hasn’t been severed. 

“Mom?” 

“I’m here,” Leia responds softly. “I’m very concerned about your uncle, Ben. He’s always been unpredictable but this time I feel that he’s becoming more and more irrational.” 

Kylo is secretly thankful that his mother is not in front of him as he rolls his eyes. When has Luke ever been rational? From trying to take on Palpatine head on, to dropping out of college, to being a man on the run; Luke Skywalker was the textbook definition of impulsive and he marched solely to the beat of his own drum. 

“I need you to bring him home, Ben.” 

Kylo falters.

“Excuse me?” 

“Remember that time when you were home for the holidays, before you started calling yourself Kylo Ren?” His mother begins. 

His pulse quickens. Where exactly was his mother going with this?

“Yes?”

“I know you heard our conversation, Ben” Leia lets out a light chuckle, “I knew you were there listening. You weren’t that slick, son.”

Kylo scoffs. “What is the point to this, mother?”

“Luke is convinced that your grandfather hid parts of his research from Palpatine. Dr. Windu mentioned that Luke had apparently dropped by quickly but promised to return. My guess is that he’s convinced that Dr. Windu might have it.” 

_Idiot. His uncle was not only irrational but an idiot as well._

“I still don’t see as to how this pertains to me?” 

“He’s staying around the same area as the senior center, Ben. Would you please just bring him home before he does something foolish. _Please, son_.” 

_For fuck’s sake._

He hated it when his mother begged. Mostly because Kylo knew he could never say no to her. Which is why he finds himself on the road at midnight, making his way to his idiotic uncle.

Kylo has been on the road for about three and a half hours now. The two cups of coffee he had purchased earlier, completely drained of its contents. He’s tired, hungry and absolutely fuming. He’s made up his mind that wringing his uncle’s neck will be the first thing he does as soon as he finds him. 

“Siri, find hotel accommodations close to Serenno Assisted Living Senior Center.” 

His phone search leads him to three different options. A motel and two bed & breakfasts, one of which is closed for renovations. He pulls up the information for the motel. It’s a 20 minute drive from Serenno. 

“Siri, call Orchid Motel.” 

The phone rings a few times before the voice of a clearly bored front desk employee blasts through his speaker. “Orchid Motel, can I help you?” 

“Hi, I’m looking for my uncle who may have checked in your establishment? He left his medicine and asked me to drop it off for him.”

The clerk sighs deeply, “What’s your uncle’s name?” 

Kylo rolls his eyes. So much for customer confidentiality. “Sir, what’s the guest's name?” 

“Lu-” He pauses. “ _Korl Marcus_. My uncle’s name is Korl Marcus.” 

He spells it out for her and hears a series of taps on the keyboard. “Yeah, there’s no guest checked in under that name. You sure you spelled it right?” 

“My apologies then. He must be in another establishment.”

Unless Luke decided to sleep in the park, which was also a likely option, the only other choice he had left was the bed & breakfast. 

By the time Kylo reaches the bed & breakfast, it’s nearing 12:40. He takes note of his surroundings. Maz Kanata’s Bed & Breakfast the sign says, indicating the beautiful two-story Victorian style home with the mint green exterior. 

After switching off the ignition, he exits his vehicle and makes his way up the steps that lead him to the front door. From what he could see, it came as no surprise that all the lights were off, it was after all extremely late. He rings the bell and jumps back slightly at the piercing ring.

“I really don’t want to sleep in my car tonight,” He mumbles to himself as he checks for any signs of life. 

Finally, a light switches on. There’s movement from inside and his eyes dart towards one of the windows as a bespectacled face of an older woman peeks through the curtains. Kylo waves feebly, secretly hoping that the woman opens the door and lets him in and not call the cops on him. 

He lets out a sigh of relief as he hears the locks on the front door click open. The older woman from the window stands before him. Although small in stature, she had a scowl on her face frightening enough to rival an attack dog. 

“Can I help you, young man?” She asks, carefully eyeing him with great caution.

“Uh, yes. Hi there, I’m here for my uncle. I was told that he was staying here. He left his medicine and I just came by to drop it off.” The lie rolls off his tongue effortlessly.

The woman continues to eye him with caution, her hand planted firmly on the door, ready to slam it shut if need be. “It’s almost one in the morning, son.” she says flatly. 

Kylo offers her a smile, a rarity considering he often never smiles. “Yes, I know and I apologize for coming so late. I drove all the way from the city. It took me a while to-” 

“And your uncle is?”she interjects, her tone cold and impatient. 

“Korl Marcus. He told me he’d be staying here.” 

As if a switch had been flipped, Kylo watches as the older woman’s demeanor changes like day and night. “Ah, yes, yes, I know Korl, the sweet gentleman that checked in the other day!” She steps aside to let him in, shutting the door behind him as she proceeds to lead him to the front desk area. “I’m Maz by the way.” She extends her hand for him to shake.

“Kylo.” 

“Normally, I don’t open those doors past 11:40, so don’t tell anyone else about this, okay.” she says this with a wink.

“Duly noted.” 

“Korl is up on the second floor, room 204. Would you like me to walk you up there?” 

He turns to her with a smile, “Thank you, but I can manage.”

Maz stands at the foot of the stairs, carefully watching as he makes his way up to his uncle’s room. “Careful not to wake your neighbor. She came from the city just like you, got here pretty late too. Tired little thing.” She whispers, although a tad bit too loudly. 

Kylo turns to her and gives a nod, “What are the odds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again folks!
> 
> So, here we are back to our regular programming aka I wrote so much, I think I'll take a break for a while. Here's a few things I'd like to point out about this chapter, so here we go:  
> 1\. Did you guys see my new banner/image/collage whatever thing haha. I'm so lame but I feel pretty proud of it (even though it's simple as hell)  
> 2\. No, I did not make up the name Korl Marcus haha. This was an alias used by Luke Skywalker in The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure.  
> 3\. So I have never stayed at a B&B before, and had to do some research. Apparently, some bed & breakfasts have a curfew and lock their doors, while others have a more open policy and keep their doors open for guests to come and go as they please. In this story, yes they do have a "curfew"  
> 4\. In real life, front desk receptionists don't disclose information like that haha 
> 
> Now that Rey & Ben are under the same roof...let the games begin! See you all in the next chapters to come. Leave your feedback/comments


End file.
